


The Godless

by TheOneWithTheScar



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Nico di Angelo, Italian Mafia, Italian Nico di Angelo, Kinky Shit, M/M, Minor Violence, Police Officer Jason Grace, Top Jason Grace, Writer Nico, future smut, mob boss Hades
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneWithTheScar/pseuds/TheOneWithTheScar
Summary: Jason Grace's entire world turns upside down when Hades di Angelo, a multimillion dollar business man and rumored Italian mob boss, offers him the position to be his son's personal bodyguard after several attempts on Nico's life. Protecting the stubborn and closed-off Nico di Angelo is a hard enough of job on its own, but when Jason begins to fall for the boy? It's not the best time to be in love, especially when Nico's possible murderer will stop at nothing to see the boy dead.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Hades, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 21
Kudos: 112





	1. Coffee & Attempted Homicide

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Jasico story for those of you that ship it. I have no idea how long it's going to be; I'm probably thinking 10-13 chapters? We'll see.
> 
> ALSO! Long time no see my loyal readers! It's been a real long time since I've written something for the PJO fandom. Atlas, here we are. House of Hades hit me like a fucking 18 Wheeler going 80 in a 65. Also, before you get your titties in a twist, yes I DO ship solangelo, don't you worry. But, I also ship Jasico. Cause blonds are totally Nico's type, right?
> 
> Can you believe when the second series started, I literally hated Jason? And now I love him to bits. (Also Burning Maze didn't happen. BURNING MAZE DIDN'T HAPPEN!)
> 
> Alrighty, let's get started.

Jason is awoken by the sound of his phone ringing.

He blindly reaches for his nightstand, fumbling for his phone for a few moments before he finally finds it. "Hello?" He answers, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Officer Grace." It's Percy, and his voice is way too cheerful for- Jason checks the time on his clock- three in the morning. What is going on?

"Percy, why are you-"

"We've got ourselves an attempted murder at the upper east side of Manhattan. I'll be outside your building in five. Make sure you've got pants on this time, buddy." And with that, Jason's partner hangs up the phone. Jason lets out a heavy sigh and stares down at his phone. His wallpaper is still a picture of him and Piper together, smiling. He really needs to change it. It's been over two months since the break up, and even though he was 100% on board with the decision, he still hates that he hurt her and made her move across the country to California. Would she still be here if Jason had just shut up about his true feelings? No, that wouldn't be fair to either of them. But still, there were days he missed her terribly.

Jason shook the thoughts from his head. He didn't have time right now to wallow in self pity. Somewhere in Manhattan, someone was just almost murdered, and he needed to be there at the scene. He quickly slipped out of bed and got dressed into his uniform. He didn't even have time to brew a cup of coffee before his phone went off again. He knew it was Percy this time. He laced up his shoes and put the phone on speaker. "I'm on my way down." Jason says, slipping on his jacket and stuffing his wallet and keys into the pockets.

"Do you have pants on this time?"

"Shut up, Jackson. You better have gotten me some coffee or else I'll be pissed." Jason locked his front door behind him and jogged down to the elevator.

"Don't worry, Sparky. I know how you are without caffeine. Now hurry up, I think I'm parked in a tow away zone."

Jason rolled his eyes and stepped into the elevator. "Yeah? You better hope you aren't, or else I'll have to call the cops."

Percy snorted on the other end, and then the line went dead. Jason quickly stepped out into the lobby and saw the cop car waiting for him out front. When he slipped into the passenger seat, Percy immediately greeted him with a smirk and a large cup of coffee.

"Alright, so what do we got?" Jason asks, taking a sip of coffee as Percy pulls out into traffic. Even at three in the morning, New York was bustling with cars and tourists and people going to work and coming home. He loved that about the city.

"Hades di Angelo. Owns like over half the buildings and complexes in the city. Around fifteen minutes ago, a concerned neighbor said they heard gunshots on the floor above and screaming. Renya and Frank are already there at the scene." Percy took a left onto fifth avenue, cutting off a taxi cab in the process.

"Hades di Angelo." Jason repeats the name, taking another sip of his coffee. "That name rings a bell."

"It better." Percy says, swerving like madman to get around a slow moving car. "He owns your building, Jace. He's one of the richest men in New York City."

Jason's eyebrows rose on his forehead. "So, what? Somebody tried to kill him?"

Percy shook his head. "No, his son." They pass Rockefeller Center and Percy swerves in-front of another car to make a right turn.

"God, Percy. Easy." Jason complains half heartedly. He's used to Percy's driving by now.

"Okay, you remember a few years ago when there was that double homicide at The Met? It was during one of those posh, business galas or whatever."

Jason racks his brain. He remembered something about that. It was a brutal murder of a mother and her daughter at this huge gala. Nobody knows who did it to this day. "I think so. What about it?"

"That was Hades di Angelo's wife and daughter." The car zooms pass The Plaza Hotel along West 59th Street, and makes another sharp turn. Where were they even going?

"I thought those murders had something to do with the Italian mafia, not some business owner." Jason says, holding onto his coffee a little tighter as Percy makes another sharp turn. Percy's eyes begin to sparkle. "Ah yes, that. Rumor is Hades di Angelo is this huge scary mobster, and the kind business owner act is all just a cover up."

Finally, Percy pulls up to the side of a huge skyscraper only a few blocks down from Central Park. There's already four other police cars and an ambulance waiting out front. "Just don't bring that part up when we meet with him and his son, okay?" Percy says with a smirk. With that, he parks the car and both police officers get out.

Jason doesn't recognize the building, but judging by the heavily guarded and grand entrance, some pretty wealthy and important people live here. The double doors are made of glass with gold trim and gold door handles. Jason follows Percy in through the doors, and Jason can't help but gawk. The floor is made of marble tiling that shimmers off of the huge chandelier in the front lobby. Jason's footsteps echo off the deep mahogany walls, and when he looks up, he realizes a beautiful spiral staircase leads upwards towards the elevator. This place was amazing.

"Grace! Jackson!" A strong, female voice calls, and both men turn. Reyna, their Chief of Police, marches towards them.

"Hey Reyna." Percy says casually. "What brings you to this side of town?"

Reyna rolls her eyes at Percy words, but still smirks back at the black haired man. "Listen, I'm already on questioning the neighbor that called us. Will you two do the honors of questioning Mr. di Angelo?" She leans back against the front lobby desk, looking as intimidating as always.

"Sure." Jason says.

"Forensics is all over the scene of the crime, so you'll have to question him down here." She holds open a file and fingers through it. Her dark chocolate brown hair is braided down her back, and she casually brushes it off her shoulder as she hands them the file. "Here's all we know so far."

Percy takes the file from her as she says: "Around 2:45 this morning an armed man dressed in all black shot the two guards standing out front and partially wounded the doorman at the front desk." Both men unintentionally took a step back from where she was standing. They didn't realize it until now, but along the back wall, blood was splatter from where the man had been shot. It looks like the bullet had got him in the torso. "He's already at the hospital, relax." Reyna says, rolling her eyes at the two men's antics. "Anyways, the intruder then takes the elevator up to the 51st floor and fatally shoots the bodyguard standing outside the gated entrance. He somehow gets through the front door without making a single sound."

"Any signs of forced entry?" Jason asks, staring down at the pictures Forensics had taken. Blood splatter on walls. A man dressed in complete body armor on his back, slumped over, dead.

"None. The intruder had a keycard. Strangely enough." Reyna frowns, crossing her arms over her chest. "After he enters the penthouse, he creeps pass the kitchen and Mr. di Angelo's office, which is where he was at the time. We know that Mr. di Angelo wasn't the target. The intruder had the perfect chance to kill him, and he just walked right by."

"Maybe they didn't know he was in his office?" Percy theorizes. Reyna shakes her head. "Mr. di Angelo said he was on a call when he heard his son scream. The intruder would've heard him talking."

"So what happens after he passes di Angelo's office?" Jason asks.

Reyna clears her throat. "He then goes up the staircase to a private wing in the penthouse, where Mr. di Angelo's son, Nico di Angelo, resides. And get this," Reyna has a smirk on her face, "He knock on the door before opening it. Who does that?"

Percy snorts next to Jason. "After he opens the door, this is when things get fuzzy. He doesn't shoot right away. Nico and the intruder have some sort of...conversation? Anyways, there is a good two minutes between the entry into the penthouse and the first shot heard by Hades di Angelo. A scream is heard before the shot is fired, and then an entire round goes off. The bed, the desk, the walls...just filled with bullets."

"Is Nico okay?" Percy says suddenly. Jason casts a glance over at him. His eyes are shimmering, his bottom lip quivering. Jason looks down at the file in his hands and realizes his hands are shaking.

"Perce...what's up?" Jason asks, placing a hand on the other man's wrist. Percy shakes him off. Reyna eyes his wearily. "Yeah, somehow only one bullet just grazed him in the shoulder. Hades di Angelo came just in time and knocked the man unconscious. He's in custody with us right now."

Percy's shoulder slumped in relief, and Jason realizes that the other man had begun to cry. "Okay." His voice shakes. "Okay, good."

"Well..." Reyna trails off, giving Percy a concerned glance. "that's all we know. If you'll question both di Angelo's I-"

"We're on it." Percy interrupts, and in one motion, drags Jason across the lobby and towards the front doors.

"Percy?" Jason questions his partner. "What is going on? Why are you so-"

"Listen." The officer says. "I didn't tell you this in the car, but I know the di Angelo's. Like, personally."

Jason's eyebrows practically fly off his forehead. "What? How?"

"Uh," Percy chews on his bottom lip. "A family friend. Anyways, this isn't the first time someone's tried to kill a di Angelo. It happens all the time. But, it's never been this bad."

"What do you mean?" Jason asks, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not one time has anyone ever gotten inside the penthouse. Nor has a guard ever been killed. This is..." Percy trails off, staring at Jason with wide eyes full of fear. The officer that was usually cracking jokes and always smiling was now terrified. "This is really bad, Jason."

The blond officer places both hands on his shoulders. "Listen, we've already gotten the guy who did it. We'll question him, get some answers, and then case closed. Besides, Hades and his son are fine. Reyna said the bullet just grazed him."

At Jason's words, Percy visibly relaxes. He nods his head as if he's working through the case in his mind, which he probably is. "Okay. You're right."

Jason gives Percy a reassuring smile. "Now, come on. Let's go question a multi- million-dollar-possible-Italian-mobster, yeah?"

"Mr. di Angelo?" Percy address the tall, lean man standing on the sidewalk talking to a first responder. The man turns, and Jason takes a step back instinctively. Hades di Angelo has skin as pale as powdered milk and eyes so dark they almost appear black. His hair is jet black and neatly combed back on his head. Despite it being close to four in the morning, he's wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt, except the cuffs are undone and the first two buttons on his shirt are unbuttoned. The man is taller than both Percy and Jason, and almost looms over both of them as the two officers approach.

"Jackson." His thin lips curl into a creepy smile, and Jason shivers. Percy knew this man? "Nice to see you again, although I'd prefer it would be under difference circumstances."

Percy nods in understanding. "This is my partner, Jason Grace. We'd like to ask you some questions."

The man's eyes land on Jason and practically bore into his soul. They shake hands, and Mr. di Angelo's fingers and palms are as cold as ice. "Pleasure to meet you, Officer Grace."

"Likewise." Jason really wished he could run and jump into the East River. Anywhere but here with this man. Every survival instinct was telling Jason that this man was dangerous. But, he held his ground, straighten his back, and plastered on his fakest and brightest smile.

"Mr. di Angelo, where were you when you heard your son first scream?" Percy asks, his gaze not wavering for a second as Mr. di Angelo's eyes bore into his.

"I was in my office, on a call with one of my colleagues when I heard it. Immediately after, several rounds of bullets went off." The man's face was completely stoic, despite discussing the topic of his son's possible murder.

"Did you hear anything before? Any voices? It's been reported that there was some sort of conversation before the intruder fired between him and your son." Jason chimes in. He balls his fists at his sides as the man's dark eyes cast over to him.

The man shake his head. "I heard nothing of the sort."

Suddenly, the elevator chimes loudly to their left, and several first responders exit hurriedly. They surround a young boy that couldn't be any older than sixteen, with curly, jet black hair and wide, dark brown eyes. He wears a black sweatshirt with dancing skeletons on it. The shoulder on his left side is completely ripped down the side, exposing the pale flesh as blood flows from an open wound all over his neck, chest, and arm.

"Nicolo!" Hades di Angelo cries, and quickly runs over to the boy, completely forgetting about the two police officers in front of him. He kneels in front of the curly haired boy and gently cups the boy's face in how own cold, pale fingers. " Mio figlio! How bad is it? Does he need stitches?"

"Mr. di Angelo," The first responder says, holding a rag to the boy's bloodied shoulder, "He'll be just-"

"Papa, I'm fine." The boy- who Jason figures is defiantly Hades di Angelo's son- says, rolling his eyes at his father's antics. "It just grazed me. The furniture is a different story however."

"Nicolo, I don't care about the furniture. It can be replaced." Hades runs his fingers through his son's curls staring down at him intensely. "You cannot be."

Nico gives his father a small smile, before suddenly he hisses in pain as the first responder puts more pressure on his shoulder. Hades quickly rises to his full height, and Jason realizes he is almost a foot taller than his son. "Get him to the hospital, now. I'll be there in an hour to check on him." The Italian man barks at the first responders, and strangely enough, they listen to him, fear in their eyes.

"Papa, I swear, I'm fine. It doesn't even hurt that much." Nico complains, staring up at his father with matching dark gazes.

A fond smile creeps it's way onto Hades di Angelo's face. "My little guerriero." He says, bending down to kiss his son on the forehead. A red blush spreads across Nico's cheeks and nose, and he suddenly has interest in the floor.

The the Italian man's words turn cold and borderline dangerous. "Hospital. Now. Before he looses anymore blood." And with that, the boy is quickly whisked away by a storm of people and is escorted out of the building and into the nearest ambulance.

Hades di Angelo's face immediately turns back to steel. He straightens his collar and walks back over to Percy and Jason with ease and confidence. "Now." He says, thin fingers lacing in-front of him. "Do you have anymore questions for me?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason waits out in the waiting room of the hospital while Nico is stitched up in the next room over. Percy gave him the task of questioning Nico while he finished up with Hades himself. Jason's leg bounced up and down in anticipation. Was Nico anything like his stone cold, intimidating father? If so, Percy probably got the better end of the deal.

Jason replays the questions he'll ask him in his head. Something about the story just doesn't make sense. What would Nico talk to the killer about for roughly two minutes? Why would he? Forensics still hadn't identified the intruder yet. His face had been bloodied to a pulp by one of Hades di Angelo's paperweights and he was still unconscious. Jason shivered at the thought of being beaten by a marble paperweight by Hades di Angelo. That was a thing of nightmares.

Suddenly, an overweight, cheerful nurse exits out of Nico's room. "Alrighty, Officer Grace." She says, clutching her clipboard to her breast. Her smile was way too bright for five o'clock in the morning."He's ready for visitors. Just go easy on him. We gave him something for the pain, and he's not quite himself."

Jason nods, standing up from the plastic chair and walking over to the opened door. Hopefully a subdued Nico was a nice Nico. The lack of sleep was starting to effect Jason and his patience in general was wearing thin. Questioning a spoiled son of a wealthy businessman wasn't really something Jason wanted to do right now.

When he enters the hospital room, Nico di Angelo is propped up in bed, his shoulder heavily bandaged and an IV hooked into his left arm. The boy casts a lazy glance over at Jason, and then immediately stares into his lap. Jason hopes the kid isn't too drugged to talk.

"It's nice to meet you, Nico di Angelo. My name is Officer Jason Grace. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He says, sitting down at one of the chairs along Nico's bedside. The boy says nothing, just shrugs his good shoulder and goes back to playing with the blanket on his lap. Oh, joy. Jason thinks. This'll be fun.

"Alright then, let's start at the beginning. When the intruder first entered your bedroom, how did you know he was there?"

Nico rolls his dark eyes at Jason. "Uh, I saw him."

Jason bit back a remark about Nico's attitude. "What do you mean? Weren't you asleep?"

The boy shook his head. "No, I was up writing."

Now this piqued Jason's interested. "You're a writer?"

Nico gave Jason a single nod. "Yeah, something like that."

"What do you write?"

Nico's dark eyebrows pull together, and a frown etched its way onto his face. "Is that something you need to know for the case?"

Jason bites his bottom lip. "No. Sorry." Jeez, he definitely has his father's coldness. "Anyways, it says in the report that there was a time gap between the intruder's entry and the first bullet fired. Did you speak to the intruder at all?"

Nico doesn't make eye contact with him. He just stares down at his hands and fiddles with the blanket. "I just told him not to shoot, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Jason presses. There definitely had to be said more than that. Nico's words caused the intruder's confidence to waver. Maybe he was talking him down from shooting, or maybe he was trying to make a deal. Percy's words echoed in his head: Rumor is Hades di Angelo is this huge scary mobster, and the kind business owner act is all just a cover up.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Nico snaps at Jason. His eyes have turned stone cold, identical to his father's. "We weren't having a heart to heart while he held me at gunpoint, officer."

Jason clenches his fists in his lap. "Sorry, I didn't mean to.." He trails off, not really knowing the right words to say. "Well, after the conversation is over, what do you-"

Jason is interupted as the hospital door flies open, and a short Africa-American girl comes barring in. She has curly, cinnamon colored hair and gorgeous, golden eyes. "Nico!" She cries, throwing her arms around the boy. "Oh my goodness, I was so worried! I heard the gunshot and then- the police and the ambulance- Gods, you were gone before I could-"

"Hazel, relax." Nico says, grimacing slightly as the girl hugs him tightly. "You're pulling my stitches, sis."

Sis? Jason looks between the two individuals. Nico di Angelo and this girl- Hazel was her name?- looked as similar as night and day. Where Nico was all black and white and harsh lines, Hazel was like a beam of sunshine, or a warm summer's day. There was no way these two could be related.

"Oh, sorry." The curly haired girl apologizes, breaking the hug and sitting on the edge of the bed. She quickly latches onto Nico's hand, rubbing her thumb over his knuckles in a motherly fashion. "Are you okay? I heard the bullet just grazed you."

Nico nods, a small smile on his face. The boy looks completely different than he did 30 seconds ago. His relaxes a bit, the crease between his eyebrows disappearing. His dark eyes turn warm and kind and there is an actual, genuine smile on his face. "Yeah, it did. But, I'm fine, really. No need to worry about me, Hazel."

Hazel chuckles, her curls bouncing. "I always worry about you." She reaches over and brushes a stray lock of black hair off of the boy's forehead. It all seems so intimate that Jason feels like he's eavesdropping or something. He clears his throat.

Hazel jumps slightly, wide eyes turning towards where Jason sits. She must not have realized he was there. "Oh, hello there." She says, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. "I'm sorry to just barge in like that. I-I didn't realize Nico had company." She reaches over the bed and extends her hand. "I'm Hazel, Nico's half-sister."

Ah, half-sister. That probably explains the monumental differences between the two. Jason shakes her hand, an easy smile on his face. "Jason Grace. I was just questioning your brother about what happened during the attack."

"Oh." Hazel says and nods in understanding. "Do you know who tried to kill Nico? Did he get away? I can't think how-"

"No ma'am, he didn't get away." Jason politely interrupts. "The attacker is unconscious currently and we're having trouble identifying him." A thought struck Jason just then. He turns towards Nico. "Did you happen to recognize the intruder?"

Nico's face immediately becomes guarded, and he refuses to make eye contact. The boy just shrugs with his good shoulder. "No...um, half of his face was covered so I couldn't really get a good look at him."

Jason had the slightest feeling that Nico was lying, but didn't press. He didn't need the younger boy snapping at him and getting upset. He'd be thrown out of the room for sure.

Jason opened his mouth to ask another question, when the hospital room door opens for a second time. This time Jason recognized both their faces.

Percy Jackson and Hades di Angelo quietly yet quickly entered the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey, Nico." Percy greets, a lazy grin on his face. "How you holding up?"

Nico glares up at the older boy. "I'm fine. I don't understand why everyone is babying me about this."

"You got shot, Nico!" Hazel interjected, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Barely. It just grazed me." Nico rolled his eyes, but his expression softened when he locked gazes with his half-sister.

Hades di Angelo walked over to his son's bedside and placed a hand on Hazel's shoulder, those cold eyes filling with warmth as he stares down at his two children. "I spoke with the doctor. He says you'll have to spend the night, but can go home in the morning."

Nico leaned back into his pillows and blew a stray piece of hair out of his eyes. "That's really not necessary. I could easily go home now and-"

"Nicolo, this is not up for negotiation." Hades di Angelo's voice turned stern, and he casted a steel glance over at his only son. "You are to rest and not put any strain on that shoulder. Do you understand me?"

Jason shivers at Hades' tone of voice. Somehow, Nico does not shrink back from his stern glance and tone; he just sigh in defeat and nods his head.

"Good." Then, Hades turns and finally realizes Jason is in the room. "Pleasure to see you again, Officer Grace." The man gives him a single nod, and Jason finds it difficult to maintain eye contact with this man.

"Same to you." Jason says, "I was just asking your son a few questions about-"

"Ah yes, I understand." Hades interrupts. His lips were twisted into a scowl, eyes glaring down at Jason like smashed glass. "But, my son needs his rest. You can come back tomorrow morning." There was no room for discussion in his voice. Jason just dumbly nodded and stood up from his chair.

"Papa, I really am-"

"Hush now, mio figlio. I won't hear another word." Hades' voice had turned strangely gentle, and he bent down to press a soft kiss to his son's forehead. Jason had to give it to him. He maybe the coldest and scariest man he's ever met, but he loves his family. Jason could respect that.

"We will inform you as soon as we identify the attacker." Percy says, a nervous smile on his face. "In the meantime, we'll station officers out front of your building, just incase-"

"Oh, there's no need." Hades says, waving a pale hand. "I have my own private security. I've already hired new bodyguards to replace the others." Jason tried not to think of how casual the man said that statement. Those men had barely been dead for three hours, and Hades di Angelo had already replaced them. Was Hades the kind of man that didn't value any life other than his own children's? Did he think of everyone as just simply expendable?

"Oh." Percy just says, fiddling with the ends of his jacket anxiously. "Well in that case...we'll let you know as soon as we know anything more."

Hades only nods, his expression unreadable. "Thank you." He simply says, and then immediately turns his attention back towards his children. I guess we're done here? Jason thinks to himself, still not used to the coldness of the di Angelos. Both cops turn to exit, walking out into the hallway to the sound of Nico di Angelo reassuring his father that he indeed was fine.

Jason closed the door behind him. Percy was already a few steps in front of him, tapping his foot as he leans against the hospital pewterer colored walls.

"Percy?" Jason says the other man's name softly, as if he doesn't want to scare him away. The other officer turns to look at him, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Yeah?" He chokes out, trying to sound casual but desperately failing.

"You okay?" Jason asks, taking a few tentative steps towards him. Percy just gives him a nervous smile and nods.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is just fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:
> 
> Mio figlio- my son
> 
> guerriero- male warrior


	2. More Coffee & More Attempted Homicide

The clock on Jason's desk read 2:03 AM.

He was still at the station, looking over the di Angelo case and trying to piece the puzzle together. He still had so many questions regarding what really happened. When he went in the next morning to question Nico, the nurses informed him that he had already been discharged by his father. He had tried to call up and get in touch with Hades di Angelo, but the man was impossible to reach. A part of Jason began to think the man didn't want his son nor himself to be questioned. Which of course didn't make any sense. Jason had seen first hand how loving and protective Hades is over his children. Wouldn't he want this case to be solved as soon as possible?

Jason rakes a hand down his face and yawns. He is the only one at the station, the room entirely dark except for the small glow casted by Jason's desk lamp. He blinks the sleepiness out of his eyes and stares back down at the autopsy report of the attacker. Only an hour after he had left Nico di Angelo's hospital room, it was reported that the intruder had died. His skull had been cracked and he had severe brain damage. At least, that's what the autopsy report said. Jason couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right. Could a paperweight really do that much damage to someone? The weapon had been taken into evidence, where Jason had seen it first hand. The paperweight was a skull made out of marble, and it snuggly fit in the palm of Jason's hand. It didn't seem big enough to crack someone's skull, let alone kill them. But, he guessed anything could kill someone if used with enough force. Once again, Jason shivered at the idea of Hades di Angelo, with his cold, hard gaze, eyes like a madman, beating someone to death with a marble skull. And right in front of his son, no less.

Jason yawned for the millionth time. He desperately needed a cup of coffee. And some air. He had been staring down at these reports and transcripts for hours, and was no closer to solving the case than he was the day it was assigned to him. To make matters worse, Percy had completely abandoned him, saying he was busy with a case about a huge drug bust or something, and he couldn't help. Jason knew he was lying. They're area of expertise was in homicide, not the drug trade. Still, Jason didn't push. If Percy didn't want to work on this case with him, then fine. Jason would do it himself.

He was beginning to regret that decision now.

He glanced back over to his desk clock. He figured at this point that even if the answer to this case was right under his nose, he was way to tired to see it. Perhaps he should rethink that cup of coffee.

Yeah, coffee sounded really good right now. Jason closes the di Angelo file and places it inside his desk and locks the drawer. He stands up and wraps his coat around him, grabbing his keys, phone, and wallet in the process.

The streets of New York City were packed with people. Most of them were dressed in clubbing attire, while tired businessmen trudged along down the subway steps. The sounds of traffic and chatter filled Jason's ears. He pulled his coat closer to his body as a sudden gust of wind blew his way. It was nearing late September, and fall had already set in. Jason didn't mind, however. Fall was always his mother's favorite season, and his too. He loved the way the trees would change colors in Central Park, and the smell of all things pumpkin and cinnamon wafting through bakery doors. It made him feel at home.

Finally, Jason stumbled upon a small diner a few blocks up from the hustle and bustle of Time Square. It was pretty small and had a 1950's theme to it. The floor was black white checkered and the booths were a vibrant red. Two men sat on bar stools, munching on hamburgers and chatting. There was only one other person in the diner sitting in a booth in the corner, his back turned to Jason.

When Jason entered, a small bell overhead dinged, and the women on the other side of the counter smiled at him and welcomed him in. The person sitting in the booth turned to look at him, and Jason's heart stopped for a second.

"Nico?" Jason asks, slowly starting to approach the booth where the boy sat. Nico stared at him with wide eyes, his mouth slightly opened. "Fanculo." The boy mutters under his breath, casting his gaze down to the floor. Jason didn't recognize what Nico had said, but it was probably a curse word in Italian. The boy didn't look happy to see Jason.

"Hi." Nico finally grumbles, turning back towards his laptop, which lays perched on the table top. Piles of paper covered in a messy script surrounds Nico, and a few books are scattered across from him. A word document is open on his laptop, and Nico immediately starts typing away, ignoring Jason's presence.

Jason usually would've taken the hint and left the boy alone, but this was a golden opportunity to get more information for the case. If Nico wouldn't go to him, then he would go to Nico. Praying to the universe this boy wouldn't bite his head off, Jason slide into the booth opposite of Nico.

"You know, I'm actually really glad that I ran into you." Jason says with a fake cheerfulness in his voice.

Nico huffed, clearly annoyed by Jason's presence. He glared over the brim of his laptop at the officer, his dark eyes making Jason's confidence wavering for a second. He didn't say anything back to him.

"I've been having trouble contacting your father." Jason continued, ignoring Nico's death stare. "I know he's a very busy man. Do you mind if I-"

"I'm not saying a word unless my lawyer is present." Nico's interrupts, his voice stone cold. He continues to type away on his laptop, not even bothering to look at Jason.

Jason studied the boy in front of him. His jet black hair is artfully messy, his curls sticking up this way and that, coiling around his ears. His dark brows are furrowed in concentration and frustration. Jason never realized how thin the boy was until now. Sharp cheekbones jut out on his face, skinny white fingers typing furiously away on the keyboard as he continues to ignore the officer. His skin seems even paler than it did before. He's wearing a black turtle neck with dark jeans, and a black aviator jacket pulls around his waist.

"That's fine." Jason says politely. There's a moment of silence between the two while Jason racks his brain for something to talk about. His gaze lands on the narrow shoulders of the boy. "How's your shoulder?"

Nico rolls his eyes and sighs. "It's fine." He says, his words clipped. He doesn't stop typing.

Jason was starting to get fed up with Nico's behavior. He was just a cop trying to do his job. He didn't want to interact with this spoiled boy anymore than Nico wanted to interact with him. He decides on a different approach.

"Well, you seem awfully busy." Jason says, fake politeness in his voice. "I guess I'll just have to come back when I have a warrant from a judge."

Nico stopped typing, his fingers frozen on the keyboard. He casts a dangerous look in Jason direction, his face twisted into a scowl. It's a shame he always looks so angry Jason thinks to himself. He's actually kind of cute. The officer quickly shakes that thought from his mind.

The boy across from Jason lets out a very frustrated growl, but closes his laptop nevertheless and leans his arms on-top of it. "You don't give up, do you?" He says, his voice cold. Jason just shakes his head, smiling triumphantly.

"Fine." Nico leans back against the booth, crossing his skinny arms over his chest. "What is it that you want to know?"

Before Jason can answer, the women from behind the counter approaches them. "More coffee, Nico?" She asks, a polite smile on her face. Nico's face melts from his steel exterior. "Yes please, Delores."

The women- Delores- then turns to Jason. "And what can I get for you, Officer?"

Jason completely forgot the reason that he came into this dinner for. "Coffee as well, please."

The waitress just smiles and disappears behind the bar. Jason turns his attention back towards the boy in-front of him. "How old are you?" Jason asks curiously. He looked no older than sixteen.

Nico tucks a curl behind his ear. "Twenty. Why?"

Jason simply shrugs. "You don't look twenty."

"Yeah? What do I look like to you?" Nico asks, his scowl deepening.

The officer drums his fingers along the tabletop. "Sixteen, seventeen. It's probably just the baby fat." Jason smirks.

Nico's eyes flash dangerously, his lips twisting furiously. At this point, Jason felt like the boy deserved to be teased. It's what he gets for being a spoiled little brat towards him. Although, a small bubble of guilt pops in his chest. This boy was just almost murdered a week ago; Jason probably wouldn't be in that good of a mood either. He shakes it off.

"Do you have any real questions for me officer Grace?" Nico asks cooly. "Because if not, I have work to do."

Their earlier conversation in the hospital room is revived in Jason's memory. "That's right. You're a writer."

Nico just gives him a single nod.

"Have you written anything I might know?"

Nico stares down at tabletop, tracing an imaginary pattern with his pinky finger. "No, probably not." He mutters.

It's just then that the waitress returns with both of their coffees. Jason pours milk and sugar into his and stirs the liquid thoughtfully. Nico just drank his black, taking a huge sip and setting the cup down next to three other empty ones Jason hadn't noticed before. How was this boy not bouncing off the walls right now?

"How come your father never took time out of his day to talk with me?" Jason suddenly blurts out.

Nico looks over at Jason, a blank expression on his face. "You said it yourself, officer. My father is a busy man."

"Too busy to answer questions about his son's attempted murder?" Jason rolls his eyes and sighs. "Look, Nico, I've seen first hand how much your father loves you. It just doesn't make any sense that-"

"Let's get one thing straight." Nico snarls. His eyes seem to have gotten darker, and somehow, even colder. Pale fingers turn even whiter as he grips the mug of coffee. "You don't know anything about me or my family. So don't you dare make any assumptions. You've met my father twice. You don't know him. You don't even know me!"

Jason puts his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay. Just calm down." He tried to make his voice as gentle as possible, but it was difficult with Nico giving him that death stare. "I'm sorry. It was just an observation."

The red hot anger in Nico's eyes begins to diminish slowly, but the scowl on his face never leaves. He sits back against the booth, those long, bony fingers wrapped around the coffee mug. He stares down at his drink, grimacing at it as if it had personally offended him.

Jason takes a deep breath to steady himself, than casts his gaze back over at the boy in-front of him. "Now the next question I'm about to ask might sound obvious, but I have to ask."

Nico arches a dark eyebrow at the officer, his expression unreadable.

"Do you know of anyone that wants you dead?"

For a moment, Nico just blinks at Jason, an unimpressed look on his features. He takes a long sip from his coffee cup, never breaking eye contact with the officer. Finally, he says, "No."

He's lying. An instinctual voice whispers in Jason's ear. He finally just decided that he wasn't going to get anything out of the di Angelos. The information they had given to the police was all Jason was going to get out of these tight lipped Italians. Jason just wanted to know why. Why would they hide the details of this incident? They were the victims, the innocents here. They have no reason to hide. So why were they trying to?

Jason let out a frustrated sigh. He had officially run into yet another dead end. What was he going to do now?

Nico drains the last of his coffee and pushes it to the side to join the other empty cups. "Well, if that's everything you'd like to ask me," He says, gathering up the mounds of papers and book and stuffing them into a bag Jason couldn't quite see, "then I'm going to go ahead and head out."

When Nico stands, Jason stands too. He takes a final sip of his coffee. "Sounds good. I'll walk you out."

An annoyed look flares up on Nico's face as he stares up at the much taller man. Jason never really realized how small the boy was until now. Nico barely came up to Jason's shoulder, and most of that height was just his hair. Nico ran a hand through his tangle of curls, inhaling deeply. "Fine."

Jason quickly takes out his wallet and places a $20 bill on the table. That should be enough to cover his cup and all of Nico's.

The smaller boy looks up at the blond. "I can pay for myself, you know." He nibbles on his bottom lip, staring down at the black and white checkered floor.

Jason just shrugs. "My treat."

Nico's expression is unreadable as he carefully slides his jacket over his body, then throws his bag over his good shoulder. The duo walks out of the diner and into the chilly streets of New York City. They stop once exiting the diner to pull their jackets closer to their bodies, watching as people go by.

"Where are you headed?" Jason asks, blowing into his hands and rubbing them together. The cold weather didn't seem to bother Nico at all. He stood there with his jacket unzipped, his curls blowing slightly from the gust of wind coming from the nearest subway entrance.

"Home." Nico replies, scuffing his black converse against the sidewalk. He doesn't look at Jason when he asks, "What about you?"

Jason tries to hide his surprised expression. This was the first time since walking into the diner that Nico actually tried to make conversation. It was definitely a start.

"Oh, back to the station." Jason says, and together they begin to walk in the same direction down the sidewalk. "I've got some more work to do concerning your case and all."

Nico casts him an annoyed glance, but says nothing. The two men walk in silence for a few moments, passing by little tourist shops and 24 hour pharmacies, before they finally reach the outlining streets away from Time Square. There's less people walking these streets, so Jason and Nico comfortably share the sidewalk. Jason looks over to his left, where he can see the top of the Empire State Building, illuminated in all of its glory.

That was the exact moment when a fist hit Jason right in the head.

The officer stumbles back, clutching his head. His brain felt like it was swimming, but he looked up in time to see a man dressed in complete black grab Nico by the waist and attempt to drag him into an alleyway. Nico began to let out a slew of curse words, some in English and some in Italian, all while kicking and clawing his way out of the attackers arms. The man in black body slams Nico into the hard sidewalk, and a strangled cry comes from Nico's lips as his head hit's the pavement.

Jason forced his brain to focus on what was going on. Nico's attacker was at knee level for Jason, so he used that to his advantage and kicked the attacker square in the head. The man lets out a yelp as he tumbles off Nico.

"NYPD!" Jason shouts at him, reaching for his gun and cocking it one fluid motion. The attacker isn't fazed by the fact that Jason was a police officer, nor that they have a gun pointed towards them. Nico scrambles on the ground, his eyes wild and wide. Before he can even get on all fours, the attacker grabs him in a steel grip and forces his up on his two feet. Nico's back is pressed against their chest, and something shimmers near the base of Nico's throat: a knife.

"Go ahead." The attacker- male, Jason guesses- hisses at him. "Shoot me, and I cut his pretty little throat." To make his point, he presses the blade against Nico's pale skin, causing a line of blood to run down the expanse of his neck. Nico lets out a small whimper, but his face is unreadable.

"Let go of him." Jason commands, his finger hovering over the trigger.

The man looks down at Nico, tucked roughly in-between his two arms. "Looks likes Daddy isn't here to save you this time, sweetheart." The attacker antagonizes. He's wearing a black mask that covers most of his face, but Jason can tell that man is smirking behind the fabric. It makes his blood boil.

"Maybe before I kill you, we can have a little fun. Yeah?" The man pulls Nico tighter against his body and lowers his hand towards Nico's hips. "I've always wanted to tap that cute little ass of yours. Guess this is my final chance, eh? And we'll make blondie here watch." The man leaned down and whispers the last part in Nico's ear, but loud enough for Jason to hear it.

"Grace." Nico growls, his face twisted into scowl. "Get ready to shoot."

Before Jason can understand what he meant by that, Nico forcefully throws his head backwards and hits the attacker square in the nose. He grabs the hand with the knife and in one fluid motion, positions his hands on to the man's arm and twists until a faint crack! could be heard. The knife drops to the pavement, and the attacker lets out a blood curling scream. That's when Nico tucks his knees to his chest and rolls. "Now!" He screams.

Jason pulls the trigger without thinking and puts a bullet between the attackers eyes. He's dead before he hits the ground.

Jason just stands there, silent. He's still holding up the gun in his hand, shaking just a little bit. It's not the first time he's ever shot a gun; oh no, defiantly not. But it is his first time killing someone.

"Jason?" Nico's voice is surprisingly soft and gentle and it throws off Jason's algorithm. He whips his head in the direction of the smaller boy.

"It was self defense." Nico says slowly, taking a tentative step towards him. "Why don't you go ahead and put the gun away now, yeah?"

Jason turns his gaze back to the body on the ground. He did that. He just took a human life. One minute he was standing there, alive, and now he's...because of Jason...But, Nico was right. It was justified. It was self defense. The gash on the smaller boy's throat was proof of that. So why did Jason still feel so...off?

"Um, maybe we should call the police?" Jason says dumbly.

"You are the police." Nico says, the smallest, tiniest, microscopic hint of a smile on his face.

"Right." Jason shakes his head slightly. Gods, he was loosing it. "I'll...I'll call for backup."

Backup arrived within five minutes of Jason making the call. In a matter of minutes, the two men were swarmed with five police cars, with their lights flashing and horns blaring. An ambulance quickly appeared on the scene as well, and paramedics jumped out and immediately started checking each other for injuries. Jason was fine, since all that happened to him was a knock to the head. Other than the cut at the base of Nico's throat, Nico was unharmed. Both were relatively unscathed.

Suddenly, a sleek black Mustang comes to a screeching stop near the sidewalk, and out of the backseat steps Hades di Angelo.

"Who called my dad?" Nico says miserably, hiding his face in his hands.

Hades' cold and sharp eyes survey the scene in front of him until his gaze lands on his son. His lets out a sigh of relief and rushes over.

"Nicolo." He breaths, taking the small boy into his arms and pulling him close. "How many times do I have to tell you to be home before midnight, bambino testardo?" He cups Nico's chin with one hand and forces the boy to look up at his father. "And walking out on the streets all by yourself? What were you thinking?"

"I'm fine, Papa." Nico says, matching gazes with his father. The boy does not waver.

"You're bleeding." Hades notes, tilting his son's head to the right to get a closer look at the cut at the base of Nico's throat.

"It's just a little cut." Nico complains, batting his father's hands away. "And besides-"

"Mr. di Angelo?" Another officer carefully approaches the man, clearing his throat. "If we could just have a moment of your time to discuss-"

"Yes, of course." Hades says, not letting the other man finish. "I'd love to know the full story on what happened here." He then turns back towards his son, a disapproving look on his face. "Don't wonder off. We're leaving as soon as we can."

Before Nico could reply, his father turns and follows the officer towards the crowd that had gathered. Nico's lips twist, an annoyed expression on his face as he stomps over to the curb and sits down.

Jason kinda felt bad for the guy, even if he had been incredibly frustrating through the conversation at the diner. He wonders over to where Nico is sitting and sits down next to him.

"Hey." Jason says casually. He nudges a stray stone with the tip of his shoe. "You okay?"

Nico doesn't say anything at first. Then: "He still treats me like a child."

Jason lets out a sigh. He couldn't really relate to Nico's situation. His parents kicked him out as soon as he had turned 18. His father simply told him that he was man now, and men don't live at their parent's house. Jason couldn't really afford college, so that's why he enrolled in the police academy. He doesn't regret it though.

"He's just worried about you." Jason says. "You were almost murdered. Again."

Nico lets out an annoyed sigh, tucking a stray curl behind his ear. "Yeah, I understand that, but..." He doesn't finish the sentence. He stares off in the distance, towards the Empire State Building. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

Jason lets out a a snort, following Nico's gaze and staring a the illuminated building. "It's fine."

"Thanks, ya know." Nico says after a few moments of silence. "For...saving my life and all that."

Jason offers him a small smile. "Of course. I mean, it is kinda my job."

A comfortable silence fell between the two men. Nico rests his chin on top of knees, looping hands around his calves. To Jason, he just looked like a regular twenty year old kid. He wore black converse on his feet that were dirty and had a few small holes, and his jeans and sweater just looked like regular clothes you could get at Goodwill. Even his aviator jacket looked pretty used and lived in. There wasn't one name brand in sight. He didn't even wear any fancy jewelry or an expensive watch. The only thing he did wear was a wicked silver skull ring on his right hand, but it didn't look too expensive. For someone whose father was the wealthiest business man in all of New York, he certainly didn't dress like it.

Jason didn't realize he was staring until Nico's eyes locked with his. Both boys quickly look away. Nico clears his throat, and then:

"That was the first time you've ever killed someone." It wasn't a question. Nico's dark eyes pierced into Jason, and the officer fought to maintain eye contact.

His mouth felt suddenly dry. "Um, yes it was. How did you-"

"How did I know?" Nico finishes his sentence, a smirk on his lips. He blew a curl out of his eyes. "Everyone gets the same look."

Before Jason could digest Nico's statement, a deep voice behind him says, "Officer Grace."

The voice sends chills down Jason's spine, and the officer turns to see no other than Hades di Angelo looming over him with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Jason quickly fumbles his way back to his two feet. "Mr. di Angelo." He says, hoping his voice isn't shaking.

"Nicolo, come." Hades says softly. Nico blows out a soft sigh of frustration, rolls his eyes, but does as he told. His father wraps a reassuring arm around his shoulders and pulls him close. Nico looks everywhere but at Jason.

"I understand it was you who saved my son's life." Hades says, those dark eyes glaring down at him. Jason swallows a lump in ahis throat and nods.

There's a moment where Hades looks as though he's about to strangle Jason, and then, the man extends a pale white hand towards Jason. "I will forever be in your debt. Thank you for saving my son."

Jason's palms tingle as he shakes hands with Hades di Angelo. The man's fingers are as cold as ice.

"Of course." Jason says. "I'd do it again if I had too."

At that statement, Hades' eyes twinkle and a smirk inches its way into his face. "Oh, I'm betting on it." He then turns to look down at his son. "I'm taking you home now, Nicolo, prima che tu possa avere più problemi."

Jason had no ideas what the man had just said, but judging by Nico's reaction, it was nothing good. Nico's usual scowl depended, and he let out an annoyed huff. "It wasn't my fault." He mutters, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Car. Now." Hades simply says, pushing his son in the direction of the sleek black mustang. Nico angrily mumbles something under his breath, but slowly starts to walk in the car's direction. There is a security guard standing outside of the vehicle wearing a crisp black suit and dark sunglasses, despite it being the middle of the night. He opens the back door for Nico, and the boy scoots in. He shoots Jason one last look, something that looks like sympathy, before the door is closed.

"I understand you wanted to ask me and my son a few questions about the last incident." Hades begin to fish for something in his pocket, "You've been having trouble contacting me." He states. Hades pulls a single card out from his pocket and hands it to Jason. It's a shinny black card that has a phone number written in silver letters. "That's my personal phone number. If we could organize a time to meet, my son and I would be more than happy to answer your questions." He tries for a smile, but it just looks pained and creepy.

"Thank you." Jason says, finger the card in his hand. "How does tomorrow sound?"

Hades's face lights up. "Perfect. Eight AM. I'll have a car pick you up."

And then the man simply walks away, towards the car and then slips into the backseat. Jason doesn't even question how the man knows where he lives. Percy did say he owned his apartment building...that probably has something to do with it.

It didn't matter, regardless. He was finally going to get some answers about this whole case.

The real question, however, was how much were the di Angelos willing to spill?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATION:
> 
> prima che tu possa avere più problemi- before you get into any more trouble


	3. The Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome. Let the shenanigans begin.

Nico is not happy.

He sits in one of his father's plush leather chairs, anxiously bouncing his leg as he glares up at his father. "Absolutely not."

"This isn't up for discussion." His father says, leaning backwards into his chair. "This is the second attempt on your life in just two weeks. If Officer Grace hadn't been there, you would've been dead."

"I would've been just fine." Nico snaps. "I broke the guys arm! I could've-"

"Nicolo." Hades interrupts, placing his hand up to silence his son. "Someone out there is trying to kill you, for reasons that are unknown. If you think for a second I'm letting you wonder around the city by yourself without a proper bodyguard-"

"I know, I know." Nico grumbles, crossing his arms over his chest. "But, why does it have to be him?"

"He's already saved your life once. He deserves at least the offer to watch over you."

Nico had mixed feelings about the blond officer. His initial take on the guy was that he was annoying- nothing but a goody-two shoes cop just desperate to save the world, or some shit like that. But, he was incredibly (and frustratingly) stubborn. He didn't even waver when Nico had given him a death stare, which usually scared the living daylights out of everyone else. Nico could tell just by being around him for that twenty minute conversation at the diner that the blond was kind and caring, and defiantly had a hero complex. He was a golden ray of sunshine that wanted to help everyone and anyone- and Nico practically gagged on the idea of that. Yeah, was he attractive? Sure, in a way. If someone is into blue eyed, golden blond, super well built police officers with a blinding smile that makes Nico all warm inside every time.

But, whatever. None of that meant anything. Nico had already made his mind up about the guy. He was annoying, nosy, and probably kissed ass everyday of the week. Not to mention, he was a cop.

"Arn't you worried about having a cop in the house?" Nico asks, trying as he may to wiggle himself out of this situation. "I mean, what if he suspects something and we get investigated? Then what?"

His father waves a hand dismissively. "They can investigate all they like. Nicolo, you don't need to worry. I never leave a loose end untied." Hades twists one of the rings on his fingers; his wedding ring. "Besides, you know I don't bring work into the house. And you won't be involved in any of my business affairs."

Nico tries not to cringe at the underlying message. Things have never been the same since his mother and Bianca were brutally murdered five years ago. His father blames himself for letting business get too close to the family. He still believes it was another mob that had them both killed. The Irish? The Germans? Someone from the inside? Whoever did the job knew what they were doing.

Nico let out a huff and sat further back into his chair. "I don't need a babysitter." He grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm 20, Papa, not some little-"

"Nicolo, this is not up for negotiation. Tomorrow morning we will meet with him and offer him the position."

"And if he says no?" Nico arched an eyebrow and crossed his legs.

His father gave a wisp of a smile, but his eyes sparkled like a madman. "He won't."

Nico let out a frustrated sigh, running his hands through his curls. He winced suddenly as the stitches pull in his shoulder. "I just don't understand why Frank or someone else could do it."

"Frank is already assigned to Hazel. He can't look after both of you. You need 24/7 security." His father's face twisted into a scowl. "There will be another attempt on your life again. I'm sure of it."

Nico sighed in defeat. "Fine."

His father's features melts, from steel to stone. He walks around his desk and crouches down in front of son, resting a hand on Nico's good shoulder. "You're too important to me, piccolo. I'm not going to risk it." He presses a soft kiss to Nico's forehead, and warmth blooms into the boy's chest. His relationship with his father has always been rocky, especially in the beginning. But, he knows his father loves him. Neither of them are very good at conveying their emotions, but they've gotten better after Bianca's and his mother's murder.

So, if Nico has to tolerate a goody-two shoes, golden boy cop for a few weeks until this whole thing blows over just to please his father, he'll do it.

Besides, what's the worst that could happen?

~.~

Jason is preparing for the worst to happen.

Once he gets home, somewhere around four in the morning, her's been up and pacing the living room of his apartment. He is way too nervous to get even a wink of sleep. He can't stop thinking of his upcoming meeting with Hades di Angelo. He goes through the questions in his head that he'll ask the man, attempting to stroke his confidence so he won't cower under the man's cold eyes.

Jason glances at the clock on his stove. It's six o'clock in the morning. He had way too much energy to stand still, let alone sleep. Well, if he's not going to sleep, he might as well do something productive. The blond cop quickly slips out of his uniform and into his gym clothes, and heads to the gym in his apartment building.

He runs for twenty minutes and lifts weights for the next forty. The constant movement, the burning sensation in his muscles, sweat dripping off of his skin and onto the gym floor; it calms him down a bit. Afterwards he takes a quick shower, fixes his hair and then proceeds to stand in front of his closet for the next fifteen minutes, having no clue what to wear.

What exactly is the right attire for a meeting with a potential mob-boss-father-of-a-possible-murder-victim? They don't exactly have a post for that on Pinterest. Maybe he should just wear his police uniform? No, he's not duty. Should he dress casually? No, knowing di Angelo, he'll probably be dressed in a suit. Finally, Jason settled on a pair of khaki pants and a light blue collard button up. He stared at himself in his mirror. Too formal? He decides to roll the sleeves up to his elbows and tucks in his shirt. Perfect.

The clock reads 7:30AM when his phone rings. Jason stares down at the screen. There's no caller ID; all it says in unknown number. Jason answers anyway.

"Hello?" He says.

"Jason Grace." A deep voice says. It's not a question. "We are waiting for you out front the lobby."

Jason wets his lips. "I'll be right down."

The line quickly goes dead. The officer quickly shoves his wallet, keys, and phone into his pockets and rushes out the door. He makes it to the lobby and sees a sleek, black limo sitting out front. There is a man standing out front in a black suit with sunglasses, along with an ear piece curling around his head. He doesn't say a word to Jason as he opens the door for him.

The seats are a plush leather and there is a mini fridge to Jason's right. He looks up at the ceiling of the car and realizes there is a projection of constellations modeling exactly of the night sky. "Whoa." Jason whispers under his breath. The windows are tinted, but Jason can still see out of the car as the busy New York City traffic zooms by.

His leg bounces up and down nervously, staring out the window. The car takes a right onto Park Avenue, and Jason suddenly realizes he has no idea where exactly he is going. And how did the driver even get his number in his first place? The officer wwrings his hands together. Well, he thinks, if Hades wants to kidnap him and harvest his organs, he's already dead. Nothing he can do now.

Jason realizes the situation he is in. He's in an unknown car, driving to an unknown location, to meet a terrifying man that has a suspicious past and is rumored to be a cut-throat mob boss. Not sketchy at all.

The car heads south to lower Manhattan, speeding along Layfette Street and taking a right. Jason looks out the window and realizes he's in Little Italy. They pass authentic Italian bakeries and groceries stores, full of tourists and Italians. Suddenly, the car stops outside of an Italian Cafe. There are two people enjoying coffee and pastries under an umbrella, talking in hushed voices. The driver steps out and open the door for Jason. He slides out of the limo, his heart in his throat. He was really doing this.

Taking a deep breath, he thanks the driver and walks towards the front door. Suddenly, the two people at the table stand up. "Jason Grace?" One of them address him in a thick Italian accent. The blond turns, his palms sweaty. "Yes?" He says, his voice cracking.

The two men at the table cast glances over at each other and nod. "Go ahead."

Jason turns and opens the door, trying to shake the feeling that he's being watched. When he enters, he realizes the place is completely empty, except for the table in the middle of the cafe, where Hades di Angelo and his son occupy two seats. They sit shoulder to shoulder, Hades drinking a black coffee while Nico just stares down at the table top, his arms crossed over his chest.

Jason clears his throat, and they both look up.

A creepy smile breaks out across Hades' face, while Nico just frowns at him and goes back to staring at the table.

"Hello, Jason Grace." He says, standing up and extending his hand across the table. "Pleasure to see you again."

Jason swallowed down the lump in his throat and shook Mr. di Angelo's ice cold hand. "The pleasure is all mine." His blue eyes meet Nico's, and gives him a small nod. "Good morning, Nico."

Nico's expression is guarded. "Hi." He says, barely meeting the officer's gaze before studying the table once more.

"How are you feeling after last night?" Jason asks, taking the seat across from the two di Angelos.

Nico shrugs with his good shoulder. "I'm fine, thanks to you." He says the words as if they're acid on his tongue. One of the boy's hands rests on the table top, clenched so tightly into a fist his knuckles have turned white.

Jason wonders why the boy is so tense. Just then, the waitress walks over holding a notepad. She has olive skin, black hair, and dark eyes. Definitely Italian.

"Ciao!" She greets, a nervous smile on her face. "Piacere di vederti, signor di Angelo."

Hades offers the girl a smile. "And it's always a pleasure to see you as well, Isabella." Hades sits back in his chair with his legs crossed. His dark gaze shifts to his son. "Have you eaten, Nicolo?"

Nico shakes his head. "I'm not hungry, Papa."

"Senza senso," The waitress says, a pout on her face. "Signor di Angelo, he is too skinny. Mama will make you something special, bene?"

The dark hair boy lets out a sigh. "Grazie, Isabella." Nico says, a small smile on his face. "But, really, I'm fine."

She simply waves her hand at him dismissively. "It is no trouble."

"You need to eat, mio figlio." Hades says to his son, eyeing his small figure. "I will not have a repeat of last time, capire?"

Nico sigh in frustration, but nods. Jason watches the whole scene with no clue what was really going on. He doesn't know a lick of Italian, and he's a little preoccupied with the fact that there was no one else in the diner except for them.

"I will bring coffee." The waitress announces, bouncing off towards the back of the diner.

"What happened last time?" Jason asks, curiously. He knows he is treading on thin ice already with these people, but it was better than sitting in silence for the next half hour.

Hades lips quirk upwards. "Nicolo has a bad habit of forgetting to eat. A few weeks ago, he collapsed. Caused quite the scene." Hades reaches over ruffles Nico's already messy curls, causing Nico to give his father a glare. "But, he's a hard worker, my little bambino."

Nico rolls his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest. He gazes downwards, studying the floor. "That'll be one your duties from now on." Hades says, folding his hands on the table top, "making sure this one eats."

"Um, excuse me?" Jason asks, his brow furrowed. He fidgets in his seat as Hades' obsidian eyes bore into Jason. "One of my duties?"

"Yes, Officer Grace." Hades immediately sits up straight in his chair. His face turns to stone, and suddenly he's all business. "I know I invited you here to discuss the case, and I will answer your questions, but that is not why you are here."

Jason's eyes widen, and his heart begins to pound in his chest. He wonders if Mr. di Angelo can hear it. His hands immediately turn clammy, and he curses himself for not bringing his gun. Or even his taser. Jason has nothing to use to defend himself. He knew he should have put his uniform on!

"Why exactly am I here, then?" Jason asks, picking his words carefully. He shifts in his seat, nervously.

That's the moment the waitress, Isabella, appears holding a tray with three cups of coffee. She sets them down, along with a pot of cream and sugar. Both, Hades and his son, drink it black, taking a sip from their cups in unison.

Hades studies Jason with eyes like smashed glass. "You have saved my son's life, once. I know you'd do it again." Hades takes another sip, his eyes never leaving Jason. "You even said you'd do it again yourself."

Jason carefully pours creamer into his cup, trying to steady his hands. "Yes sir, I would." He fights to keep his voice level.

A small smile dances along Hades' lips. "Good. I was hoping you'd say that."

There's a beat of silence. Nico is staring down into his cup as if it had personally offended him, fists fully clenched on the table. Jason is sitting on the edge of his seat, literally.

"I would like to offer you the position of Nicolo's personal bodyguard." Hades says finally. He folds his hands along the table, a calm and unreadable expression on his face. "You'd be watching him from 8AM to 10PM everyday. Two weeks vacation, paid, and full benefits as well." Hades pauses to take another sip of coffee, which Jason is grateful for. His mouth feels as if someone has stuffed it with cotton. His fingertips and toes are buzzing, and his head resembles as if someone took his brain out, blended it in a blender, then poured it back into his head.

"I am aware of what I am asking, Officer Grace. You will be putting your life on the line to protect my son, as well as spending much of your precious time by his side. Which is why I will pay you handsomely. How does $20,000 sound?"

Jason's jaw drops. "A year?"

Nico snorts. Hades di Angelo gives Jason an amused smile. "No, officer, every month."

Jason does the math quickly in his head. That's close to a quarter of a million dollars a year. That's like, five times the amount he makes as a New York City police officer.

Jason is stunned. "Well, I-"

"You're duties would be simple. Accompany Nico every time he leaves the penthouse, monitor who comes into his quarters, and," Hades chuckles, and Jason shivers. "make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

Nico glares at his father over the rim of his cup. "I don't-"

"I won't go into detail, but do monitor his health and make sure he's not running himself into the ground." Hades says, ignoring his son's protest.

There is silence as Jason sits and thinks. Nico's personal body guard? Did he really want to spend the next chapter of his life babysitting some rich businessman's son? Yeah, the pay was amazing, but was it worth it? Not to mention, the boy just about hated everyone, including him. How would that even work? Nico was like a small, feral animal that Jason was kind of terrified of. Not to mention he'd be working for Hades di Angelo, the scariest man Jason had ever met. What if Jason failed and something happened to Nico? If the rumors were true, and Hades was a mob boss, his kidneys would be on the black market before he could even say he was sorry.

"Um, well," Jason licked his lips and pulled his hands into his lap. He didn't want Hades to see how bad he was shaking.

"And I have already talked to your Chief of Police. Reyna, was her name? Lovely lady. Anyways, she has excused you for as long as necessary, and says she will welcome you back once Nico's attacker has been found and prosecuted." Hades says calmly, taking a long sip from his coffee.

"You spoke to Reyna?" Jason asks dumbly.

Hades nods. "So, do you accept?"

Jason begins to fidget in his seat. "Well, I don't-"

"I'll give you until the end of the day." Hades interrupts, a creepy smile on his face. "I understand that you have a lot to think about. I'll expect your answer no later than 10PM."

Before Jason could say another word, Isabella appears holding a tray of food. Jason doesn't even remember ordering anything. "Mama made your favorite, signor di Angelo." She's all smiles and bounces on her heels as she places down a plate of rolls with butter and jam, pastries, and something that looks like deli meat.

Hades politely nods at the waitress. "Grazie, Isabella. Dì a tua madre che sono felice del suo servizio. Questo sarà premiato."

Somehow, the girl's smile widens, and she nods with enthusiasm. "Grazie, signor di Angelo."

More food is placed onto the table, and Jason recognizes it as traditional Italian breakfast food. Cold cuts, rolls with butter and jam, and pastries of all kinds. Jason suddenly realizes that he's starving.

"Wonderful." Hades says, studying Jason with a cold gaze. "Now, who's hungry?"

.~.

Jason stares down at the business card in his hand. The clock reads 9:34PM.

Breakfast was an awkward affair, in which Jason was able to get a few answers out of the di Angelos about the case, but that was the last of his worries right now. He had to give Hades di Angelo an answer, and he was no closer to figuring out what to do than this morning.

The obvious answer was no. Being the possible bodyguard to a boy whose already been almost murdered twice? Jason didn't exactly have a death wish. Not to mention the di Angelo family was sketchy as hell. Something was defiantly going on under the surface. Perhaps there was some truth to those rumors. Did he really want to get wrapped up in all of their dangerous and possibly fatal family drama?

But the pull in Jason's chest, the urge to know more about this broken family made itself known in his mind. Why was Nico di Angelo the way he was? Who or what made him that way? Perhaps Jason could fix this family, or atleast help out in any way. Wow, Jason thinks, Piper was right. He really does have a serious hero complex.

Plus it didn't help that Jason couldn't get Nico's mesmerizing, obsidian eyes out of his mind, those artfully messy curls framed around his face, his thin and fragile hands tapping against the keyboard furiously...there was so much there to know, to explore, and Jason wanted to. No, he needed to.

Also, the pay was amazing. Jason was doing okay money wise, but every little extra bit helped. New York City wasn't exactly cheap.

Jason fumbled with his phone and typed the number off of the sleek business card. His hands shook as he put the phone up to his ear.

Don't do it! A voice screams in his head.

Do it! Another yells.

"Jason Grace." Hades di Angelo's voice is dark and silky on the other line. "I expect you have an answer for me?"

Was he doing the right thing? Was this road down to his death? Was all of this worth the possible danger he'll be in?

"Yes." Jason says. "I'll do it."

"Excellent." Hades says, and Jason shivers. "You start tomorrow, 8AM sharp. I'll send a car to pick you up."

Before Jason can get another word in, the line goes dead.

Oh Gods, he thinks. What the hell has he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:
> 
> piccolo- little one
> 
> Ciao- hello
> 
> Piacere di vederti, signor di Angelo- Nice to see you, Mr. di Angelo
> 
> Senza senso- nonsense
> 
> bene- okay
> 
> Grazie- thank you
> 
> mio figlio- my son
> 
> capire- understand
> 
> bambino- male child
> 
> Dì a tua madre che sono felice del suo servizio. Questo sarà premiato- Tell your mother I am happy with her service. This will be rewarded.


	4. Lattes and Ammunition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting so patiently for the next chapter. I've just recently moved into college and that took up a lot of my time and energy. I'm going to try to post more regularly but classes start tomorrow, so I will definitely do my best to balance writing into my schedule!

To say Jason was nervous was an understatement.

He's sitting in the back of a black SUV driven by a man that won't speak a single word to Jason. When he woke up this morning, there was a package resting just outside of his door. There was a note, but all it said was: Welcome to the family- Hades di Angelo.

Jason just stared at it for a moment before opening the box. Inside was a brand new suit that looked liked it was worth more than Jason's rent, a pair of sleek black Gucci sunglasses, and black dress boots, which Jason had no idea was a thing until now. Then, he got to the bottom of the box. A velvet sack sat wrapped in bubble wrap caught Jason's eye. He opened it and pulled out a semi-automatic revolver, along with three sets of ammo. In a separate box was a bulletproof vest and a Glock 17, along with more ammunition. In a different box was a taser pulse stun gun that could shoot out up to fifteen feet.

"Whoa." Jason had said, spreading all of his new toys out on his kitchen table. There was a fancy set of stainless steel knives with instructions on where to hide them on his body. The most impressive 'toy' so far was the set of brass knuckles that looked like they could do some serious damage to someone's skull. When he finally emptied the box, Jason was beginning to feel incredibly overwhelmed. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

Suddenly, the car comes to a stop outside of the di Angelo's building. Jason's forgotten how massive the skyscraper really is, and he tries not gawk as he is escorted inside and towards the elevator. He steps inside and watches as the security guard presses the button that just says 'penthouse'. Jason tries not to appear anxious as they ride up in the elevator, a heavy silence between the two. His ears pop once they reach the thirtieth floor and his leg starts to bounce. His escort doesn't even look at him, and it's quite unsettling.

Finally, the elevator doors open and both men step out. There is just a single door a few yards from the elevator, where two heavily armed guards dressed exactly as Jason stand.

"Are you Jason Grace?" The one on the right addresses him, and Jason nods. He has to show them his driver's license to prove his identity, and then they turn to his escort. He takes off of his sunglasses for a fraction of a second and flashes a gold badge of some sort. The men just nod and allow them to enter.

Instead of a door handle, there is a screen about the size of an iPad. His escort places his hand on it and allows the screen to read it, and then the door opens.

Jason tries not to gasp as he is lead through the apartment. If that's what you can even call it. The place is massive, with high ceilings, marble columns and floors, a huge water fountain in the middle of the formal sitting room, a double spiral staircase leading upwards to the second floor, and Italian paintings lining the walls, some recent and some as old as the Renaissance time period. Jason recognized one that is a famous Pablo Picasso painting. "Wow," Jason says, "That almost looks like the real one."

"It is the real one." His escort mutters, only to snap his head back to the direction he was walking. They walk under a marble arch and pass what Jason recognized as the kitchen, bustling with chefs cooking up a buffet of breakfast food. A maid walks pass them with an armful of fresh towels and merely nods at them as a greeting. They pass a room with a grand piano and leather couches, Turkish rugs hanging from the walls, probably worth thousands of dollars. He leads him to the bottom of the marble staircase that ascends up to the second floor. "His quarters are right up this staircase."

Then, the man turned away and disappeared down a separate hallway.

Jason took a breath to steady himself and carefully walked up the staircase, marveling in the way the enormous crystal chandelier reflects all of the light in the room and illuminated the walls. The penthouse was absolutely gorgeous, and took Jason's breath away. How could anyone get used to living in such a place?

He finally approaches a large door and hesitates, his hand hovering over the door handle. Someone behind him clears their throat.

Jason practically jumps out of his skin and turns, only to see a maid holding a tray in her hands, a beautiful display of Italian breakfast food. She has dark hair and dark eyes, with an olive complexion.

"Are you Jason Grace?" The woman asks in a heavy Italian accent. Jason nods. "Do I have the right room?" He asks dumbly.

The woman just nods, a big smile on her face. "You are very handsome." She says shyly. Jason's ears turn pink as he stammers out a small thank you.

Then he opens the door.

Nico's room is surprisingly cozy and small compared to the rest of the apartment. It's just one large room with an on suit bathroom to the left. There is a small living room with two comfortable looking chairs and a leather couch surrounding a glass coffee table, with a flat screen TV mounted above the fireplace. To the right is a dark mahogany desk filled with papers, pens, and his open laptop. There is a huge bookcase along the wall packed with books. The king sized bed takes up most of the room, with a canopy above made of a silky white material. There, in the center of the bed, was a sleeping Nico.

The maid places the tray down on the coffee table quietly. "You can just wait here for him until he wakes up." The maid whispers, pointing to one of the plush chairs. Jason nods and tentatively sinks into the seat. He felt kind of awkward, just sitting in an unknown bedroom with a sleeping boy he barely knows.

The maid slips through the door, and Jason is now left alone with Nico. He looks over at the boy, and smiles a bit to himself. Little kitten snores escape Nico's lips, his twiggy legs tangled in black sheets. The black and white striped comforter is pulled tightly around his small frame, his jet black hair spread out on the pillow. His face is completely relaxed, his usually scowl melting away. He looks younger asleep; more peaceful.

Jason drums his fingers on his thighs. What was he suppose to do while he waited for Nico to wake up? Jason studied the room, staring up at the high ceilings and over at the large, dark wooded dresser in the right hand corner. A record player rested on top of the surface, along with a few pictures. Jason stood up and began walking around the room. There was a framed photo on Nico's desk of him, his father, and what Jason could easily infer was his mother and sister. Both woman had kind brown eyes and silky black hair. Nico had his mother's eyes, and her curved button nose. His sister and him looked a lot of like, the same full lips and slim figures. In the photo, Nico looked no older than twelve, with his olive complexion and bright smile. Jason wonders what happened to that boy, and how did Nico get to the way he was today?

Jason spent the next two hours wondering around the room, staring at pictures and skimming through Nico's huge record collection. His eyes roamed over the enormous amount of books of all shapes and sizes, some not even in English. He even had the entire Harry Potter series, all first edition. He owned all the classics, and some even Jason didn't even recognize.

"You know it's rude to go through other people's stuff."

Jason turns so fast his head spins. Nico was sitting up in bed, his curls sticking up this way and that, an oversized black sweatshirt adoring his small frame. He glared at Jason with sleepy, dark eyes.

"Sorry." He says, taking a step away from the bookcase. "You've got a lot of good books here. You read a lot?"

Nico merely nods, pushing the blankets off of him and sliding out of bed. He pads to the on suite bathroom and disappears for a few moments. Jason moves to sit back to the comfortable plush chair he was initially sitting in. Nico exits out of the bathroom with a pair of square, black glasses on his face. He looks really cute, Jason thinks, then mentally scolds himself.

"Was Valentina here?" Nico asks, slipping on a pair of slippers on his feet and tugging the collar of the sweatshirt back onto his shoulder from where it had fallen off.

"Um, I don't-"

"Yeah, she was." Nico mumbles, eyeing the tray that had been sitting on the coffee table for some time now. He reaches over and plucks a grape out of the small bowl of fruit and eats it.

Jason watches as the small boy shuffles around the room half awake. He unplugs his phone from his nightstand, walks over to his laptop and scroll through it, then pushes some paper around, shuffling through them. He writes an email, running a thin hand through his mop of curls. Jason watches his every move, intrigue by him.

"Just because you're my personal body guard doesn't mean you have to watch me like a hawk." Nico says, typing away on his laptop, not even looking at Jason.

He knew that he should be embarrassed. Instead, he laughs. "You can never be too careful."

Nico sends him a half hearted glare, then returns back to what he was doing. Suddenly, the door opens.

"Nicolo?" The maid- Valentina- has returned, a huge smile on her face and a small silver platter in her hands.

"Buongiorno, Valentina." Nico greets, turning in his chair to face her. He has a polite smile on his face.

"It is almost noon, ragazzo assonnato," Valentina laughs, closing the door behind her. "Here. I have brought you your favorite."

Nico slightly perks up at her words and gets up from his desk. He pads his way over to the leather couch and plops down. On the tray is a steaming cup of coffee with a white design on the surface of the liquid.

"Triple shots of espresso?" Nico asks, taking a small sip.

"Si, Nicolo." Valentina says, rolling her eyes. "I do not know how you can consume so much caffeine in your little body, bambino." She places a hand into his curls and ruffles his hair. Nico bats it away good-naturedly.

Then, she turns to Jason, a stern look on his face. "Make sure this one actually eats, bene? He has bad habit of going long time without food, the little ragazzo pazzo."

Nico rolls his eyes at her. "He's not my babysitter."

"Don't worry ma'am," Jason says, "I'll take good care of him." At this, Valentina breaks out into a wide smile.

"He is charming young man, no?" She says to Nico, twisting one of his curls between her fingers. "I like this one. Have good feeling. Don't scare him away, Nicolo." She half heartedly scolds the younger boy, in which Nico just shrugs. "We'll see." He mutters into his cup.

"I'd like to see you end up with boy like this one." Valentina continues, and Jason blushes, staring down at his hands.

"Valentina." Nico whines, his face slightly pink.

"What?" She says. Suddenly, she pinches Nico's cheek, and Jason involuntarily lets out a laugh. "You are a cute boy. You can do so much better than P-"

"Valentina!" Nico pulls his face away, his cheeks flushed red. "I think that's enough. Thank you." His expression has turned back to fully guarded, and he shifts his gaze over to Jason and glares. The smile is completely wiped off of the blonde's features.

Valentina lets out a huff, but excuses herself and leaves the room.

Nico places his cup down and shuffles over to his desk, sitting down on his folded legs and starting up his laptop once more. His cheeks still have a pinkish hue to them, and Jason watches as he gathers up his curls and pulls them into a messy ponytail. He doesn't look at the blond when he says, "You're day is going to be pretty boring. I usually just write in my room."

Jason shrugs. "Makes my job easier then."

Nico rolls his eyes, then grabs one of the many pieces of paper on his desk and begins to read over it. He twirls a pen in those pale, delicate fingers, his brow furrowed as he begins writing something down. Jason doesn't realize he's staring until the dark haired boy looks up at him and says sharply, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jason's face goes red. "S-sorry, I just...so, what are you writing?"

Nico hesitates, his pen hovering over the paper. He works his bottom lip between his teeth and drums his fingers on the desk. "Nothing, really. Just a little something I've been working on the past year. It's not...it's not even that good." He breaths out, running a hand down his face.

"Can I read it?" Jason asks.

"No." Nico states coldly. His eyes flash dangerously up at the blond.

Jason holds his hands up in a mock surrender. "Okay, okay. Sorry."

For the next hour and a half, Jason sits, watching the door and studying the room. He wants to bring up to Nico that he hasn't eaten, but he figures the boy will just snap at him. Once in a while, he'll cast a glance over at the boy, marveling at the way those spider-like fingers dance across the keyboard, making notes on scattered pieces of paper.

The door suddenly opens, and Jason recognizes the girl as Hazel, Nico's half-sister. She's wearing a pink floral dress that contrasts beautiful against her dark skin, with matching ballet flats. Her hair is pulled up into a bun on her head, a few pieces sticking out and framing her face.

"Morning, sis." Nico greets, typing away fiercely on his laptop.

Hazel lets out a sigh. "Did you forget?"

The dark haired boy turns, brow furrowed. "What do you...oh, shit." His face falls, and he slaps his forehead. "Haze, I'm so sorry. I just started working and-"

"Go get dressed." She says, taking a seat on the couch. "We're going. You're not weaseling your way out of this one. You haven't left this room in weeks."

"Not true." Nico mumbles, but does as he's told. He opens a few drawers in his dresser and pulls out clothes, all black. He disappears into the bathroom.

Hazel lets out a surprised noise. "Oh, hello! You're Jason Grace, right? Nico's new bodyguard?"

Jason nods, extending his hand. "We've met before, at the hospital."

Hazel shakes it, a bright smile on her face. "Right, I remember. How could I forget the super attractive cop that had Nico all flustered?"

"Hazel!" Came a shout from the bathroom. The girl giggled, crossing her legs. "Well, welcome to the family. You'll get used to all this," She gestured around the room, "a few weeks into the job. I remember how overwhelmed Frank was."

"Frank?" Jason asks.

"He's my bodyguard." Hazel explains.

"And boyfriend." Nico says from the bathroom, a playful tone in his voice. Jason was almost surprised to hear it; it was such a difference from the coldness he's received since knowing the boy.

"Oh, hush you!" Hazel says over her shoulder, a blush on her cheeks. "He's not my boyfriend. Our relationship is strictly professional."

"Uh huh." Nico says sarcastically. Jason hears water running in the bathroom.

"Anyways," Hazel says, leaning into the back of her chair. "What about you, Officer Grace? Got anybody special in your life?"

Jason thinks back to Piper. "I just got out of a pretty long relationship about a month ago." He admits, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly.

Hazel frowns. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah, but it was mutual." Jason shrugs. "She and I just uh..wanted different things." And also I'm super gay, Jason thinks to himself.

"I get that." Hazel says, a smile on her face. "Well, as someone as cute as you, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding a girlfriend."

The blond's face turns pink, and he stutters out a 'thanks'. "So, um, where exactly are you guys going?"

"There's this really cute Italian place on Madison Avenue that we try to go to at least once a week." Hazel rolls her eyes. "Mostly just to get Nico out of the house, since he spends all day cooped up in this room."

Jason snorts. Suddenly, Nico exits the bathroom, wearing black slacks and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His glasses are gone, but his hair is its usual curly mess. Jason wants to reach out and run his fingers through it, just to see if it's really as silky as it looks. Then he mentally scolds himself. He shouldn't be thinking these things. He barely knows the boy, not to mention he's his boss' son!

"Ready?" Hazel asks, standing up. Nico nods, lacing up a pair of worn-in black converse on his feet. They begin to walk out the door, and Nico casts a glance over at Jason. The blond suddenly realizes he's suppose to come with them. Wherever Nico goes, he goes. Jason quickly stands up and follows the duo out the door.

~.~

The lunch was going pretty smoothly. Jason met Frank, a Chinese-American man that was taller than Jason and super buff. The blond was slightly intimidated by the guy, but he turned out to be super friendly and warm, like a teddy bear. They stood off in the corner of the restaurant, keeping an eye on Hazel and Nico, while also giving them space.

"So, how do you like the job so far?" Frank asks, keeping his eyes fixated on the door.

"It's easier than I thought." Jason says, scanning the small lunch crowd.

"Yeah, I figured. Nico never leaves his room." Frank rests his hand by his side, where his gun lays on his hip. "You'll get used to him after awhile."

"Nico?" Jason asks. He wonders if he really will get used to Nico's cold and stand-off nature. "I'm not sure. He's a little, uh-"

"Scary?" Frank finishes his sentence, a lazy smile on his face. "Yeah, I know. I've been working here for six months, and I'm still terrified of him."

Both men chuckle. Suddenly, Hazel and Nico stand up from the table, finished with lunch. They both walk over to the duo. Frank takes Hazel's sweater off the back of her chair and helps her slip it on. "Thank you, Frank." Hazel says, a smile on her face and pink cheeks. Jason sees Nico roll his eyes at them.

Nico offers Hazel his arm, and they walk together out of the restaurant. Jason opens the door to the huge and sleek GMC they had arrived in. He offers Hazel his hand, which she takes, as she slides into the car. He does the same to Nico, who just swats his hand away, glaring at him. Frank snorts behind him.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. It mostly consisted of Jason sitting in one of the arm chairs and guarding the door, or watching Nico work. The boy typed well into the afternoon and further into the evening, hour after hour, Jason was surprised his fingers didn't fall off. Dinner was served at 7PM, and it consisted of steak cooked well done, creamy mash potatoes, and roasted vegetables. Valentina had brought a plate for him as well, and he ate it gladly. Jason knew the basics when it came to cooking, but could never replicate a meal this amazing. Nico's plate, however, went untouched.

"You're food is getting cold." Jason had told him, casting his gaze over to the boy.

"Not hungry." He mumbled, chewing on his bottom lip and staring at the screen.

At 10PM, Jason announced that it was time for him to leave. Nico merely shrugged his shoulders, never looking away from his laptop. As the blond was exiting the room, he ran into a familiar dark haired man: Percy Jackson.

"Percy?" Jason asks, brow furrowed.

"Jason?" Percy's eyes were wide as dinner plates. "W-what are you," He clears his throat awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Jason says, eyebrows raised.

Percy shrugs, fiddling with this fingers. "Um, I've been working here for the past couple of months. I work the night shift."

Jason just nods, then thinks back to what Percy had told him all those mornings ago. "So, when you said you know the di Angelo's personally, you meant-"

"I work for them, yeah." Percy finishes. "I guard the door until the day guard shows up..which, I guess, is you?"

The blond nods. "Yeah, today was my first day."

"How'd it go?" Percy asks with genuine curiosity. Jason just shrugs. "Pretty easy. Nico doesn't really go out much so..."

Percy chuckles. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure you figured that out quickly. My job is super easy too. I always hear him typing away in there until like, three in the morning. Or until he passes out."

Both boys awkwardly chuckle. Percy clears his throat and Jason just stares down at his feet. It's weird; every interaction between his partner has always been easy and natural. But, now the usually happy-go-lucky, always-cracking-jokes man was cold as stone, a spark of fear in those sea green eyes.

Suddenly, the door opens. Nico stands there, bleary eyed from staring at the screen for so long. His hair is a messy mob of black curls. He had changed after lunch into a pair of loose shorts and an oversized sweatshirt. Jason fiddles with the zipper on his jacket, trying to not to notice how cute the smaller boy looks.

"Hey, Nico!" Percy greets cheerfully. "I was just about to come and check on you."

"I'm fine." Nico grumbles out, crossing skinny arms over his chest. "I just came to properly say good-bye to Jason."

The blond's eyebrows flew off his head. "Oh, well, I know you're busy and-"

"I didn't mean to be so rude." Nico says awkwardly, staring down at socked feet. "I just- um, well- I hope you enjoyed your first day." The smile Nico gave him warmed Jason to his core. It was just polite and seemed a little forced, but the fact that Nico got up from his work to say good-bye to him made Jason feel ten times lighter.

Don't look too far into it, he chides himself. He's just being polite.

"I did, Nico." Jason says, smiling down at the boy. "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

Nico just nods. Jason notices the sleeves of his sweatshirt goes passed his hands, and he looks adorable swallowed in the material. Nico turns away and closes the door before Jason can evaluate his appearance anymore.

"I'm gonna head out." Jason says. Percy is giving him a weird, knowing look, but says nothing about it. He bids him farewell, and Jason leaves the penthouse, waving good-bye to night staff as he exits, already excited to be back tomorrow.

I'm excited to work in a place like this, he tells himself.

I'm excited to work with the other guards, he tells himself.

I'm not excited because I just want to see Nico, he tells himself.

No, no, no. He just thought the guy was cute. That's all.

He tells himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRANSLATIONS:  
> Buongiorno- good morning   
> ragazzo assonnato- sleepy boy  
> si- yes  
> bambino- child, baby  
> ragazzo pazzo- crazy boy   
> bene- okay
> 
> Hope ya'll enjoyed and I'll see you in the next one!


	5. Jason Enjoys PSLs & Nico is a Racoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Jason take a walk. Both boys share about their past. Also, they compare hand sizes. *squeal*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD it has been so long and I am very sorry. I just haven't had the motivation and/or mood to write, and I refuse to put out garbage. However, this chapter is well over 5,000 words, so I hope I've made up for lost time. Please enjoy.

Nico was definitely in trouble.

He lays awake, staring up at the canopy that hangs over his bed. He's been tossing and turning for the better part of two hours, but can't seem to get his mind to calm down enough for him to sleep. Every time he closes his eyes, he sees golden blond hair swept back on his handsome face, startling blue eyes, and a blinding white smile. Nico feels anger bubble in his stomach. Not again, he thinks miserably.

Ever since he got over Percy, he vowed to never fall for another straight guy ever again. And Jason was straight. Nico had tried to ignore the disappointment seeking into his bones as he heard Jason tell Hazel about his last break up...with a girl. There was no mistaking it; Jason was as straight as they come.

That still didn't make things easier. Nico needed to push him away, for his own sake. Keep him at arms length. That was the only way he would come out of this alive. He couldn't have his heart broken again. A part of Nico scolded himself for talking like some love sick teenager. Focus on your work, the voice would demand. Love and boys has no place in your life right now.

Nico wishes it was that simple. Despite what others believe, he did have a heart. In fact, a rather large one. That's why he always had his guard up; his heart was his biggest weakness. And Jason Grace was not going to waltz into Nico's life and break those walls down.

Hazel had pegged it right away.

"He's very handsome, you know." She had said, twirling her spaghetti on her fork.

"And very straight." Nico added.

"You don't know that. He could be bisexual." Hazel raised an eyebrow at him. Nico had just shaken his head at her.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not..." Nico trailed off, staring down at his half-eaten calzone. He suddenly wasn't hungry anymore.

"Nico." Hazel had said softly. She gently took his hand in her own. Nico hated to be touched, but he always made an exception for his sister, and occasionally his father. And Valentina. She was like a second mother to him. "I know you're afraid of getting hurt again, but you can't hide forever."

Nico swallowed thickly. "I don't need anyone. I'm happy on my own."

Hazel had just looked at him sadly. "No you're not, Nico."

She was right, of course. Nico wasn't happy. Sure, he wasn't completely miserable. He has a successful career as a writer, doing what he loves everyday, a pretty large sum of money in his bank account for when he eventually moves out of his father's place, everything he could ever want or need...but, he was incredibly lonely. He didn't really have any friends, and he had never had a boyfriend in his life. He was barely out of the closet. His father knew, and Hazel did too, and of course, Valentina found out eventually, but he was still scared to tell people. He knew his loyal readers would accept him no matter what, but his father's 'clients' might be a different story. They may see homosexuality as weakness. Nico wasn't going to take that chance.

He knew Jason would figure it out eventually. The man would be spending just about every waking moment with him for the next couple of months; he was bound to pick up on it. But, that didn't mean Nico had to like it.

Besides, Nico thinks, I barely know the guy. Was Jason incredibly handsome? Yes. But, he was also stubborn and had a horrible hero complex and was a goody-two shoes kiss ass. It would never work out. Nico didn't even think he really liked the guy, just liked his face. Attractive men always do things to Nico's mind, but that didn't mean he was in love with him. He wishes he was stronger than this. He wishes a pretty face couldn't unsettle him as much as it does.

But, whatever. Nico needs to finish his book by the end of the year, and it was already September. He needs to focus on his work, and his work only. He didn't have time for golden haired boys with beautiful blue eyes and gorgeous smiles.

And even if you did, a little voice in his head taunts him, what makes you think he'll ever want you?

Nico never really cared too much about his appearance and he had a bad habit of not taking care of himself. He suddenly throws the covers off of him and pads over to his full length mirror in his closet. He hates what he sees.

He's all skin and bones, with knobby knees, twig like legs and noodle arms. His hair is always a mess of untamable curls, and his eyes are a boring dark brown with dark purple bags underneath. Nico looks down at his arms. His skin is as white as paper, and he barely has any body hair. He's never even needed to shave godammit, and he's twenty fucking years old! He has the undeveloped body of an eight year old child!

Who is ever going to want me? Nico thinks miserably.

He quickly turns away from the mirror, padding passed his bed and over towards his desk. He opens his laptop, and the bright screen in the dark illuminates his features. With thoughts like these swirling in his head, there is no way he'll be able to sleep tonight. One of the chapters needs revising, since everything he's been writing lately is just absolute shit. What's gotten into him?

That's how Jason finds him the next morning, bent over at his desk, one of Frank's hoodies swallowing up his small frame (that he stole from his sister). The hood is pulled over his head, and Nico can image how crazy he must look.

"You're up early." Jason says, and Nico fights not to look at him. He keeps his gaze fixated on the screen and doesn't respond. His silence doesn't even affect the blond's overall cheerful mood, which disgusts Nico to no end. How could someone be the human embodiment of a golden retriever? Nico had no idea.

"How'd you sleep?" Jason asks.

"Didn't." Nico mumbles out. He skims over a couple of sentences and deletes them.

Jason makes a disappointed whine, and Nico can just imagine the sad puppy look he's got on his handsome features. A hand appears on his shoulder, and Nico jumps ten feet in the air.

"Don't touch me!" Nico snaps, swatting off Jason's hand. The part of his body Jason had touched is buzzing, like he's been shocked.

The blond's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I'm sorry, I didn't-" He shakes his head, hands raised in surrender. "I just want to make sure you're okay."

Nico sends the boy a death glare and his lips twist into a scowl. "I'm fine."

Nico tries to ignore the tightness in his chest at Jason's hurt look. Those big blue eyes turn downwards sadly, and he backs away from Nico. "Okay, okay." He says softly. "I'll just...be over here."

Jason retreats back to one of the arm chairs by the TV, like a lost puppy with it's tail between its legs. Nico grinds his teeth together, tearing his eyes away from the blond. He tries to swallow down the guilt that threatens to bubble over. Nico was doing this for Jason's own good. Jason needs to keep his head up and out of Nico's business. It's the only way he'll be safe and Nico will be successful.

So why does it feel so wrong? He asks himself. He stares at his screen, trying to revise this last paragraph, but he couldn't keep his focus together. He was hyper aware of the gorgeous blond pouting in his arm chair, only a few yards away. Nico fought the urge to walk over and apologize to him.

He needs to stay as far away as possible, he chides himself. Jason Grace will only be a distraction.

Besides, a voice sneers. Why would someone like Jason ever want someone like you?

Nico really wanted to tell that voice to shove it where the sun doesn't shine, but it did have a point. Jason Grace is the kind of guy that dates equally gorgeous people, who are smart, kind, and of course, female. He's probably such a gentleman, opening doors for them and shit like that; taking them out on dates and protecting them when they don't feel safe, wrapping those strong arms around their shoulders and-

Okay, Nico was getting distracted. Dammit. Focus, for God's sake!

He kept his eyes glued to the screen, fighting the urge every minute to look over at Jason. An hour in, he realized he was reading the same page over and over again and he has no idea what it even said. He scrolled down to where he had previously left off with the story, but try as he might he couldn't even write a single line. He had been dealing with a bit of writer's block for the past couple of days, which is why he's been revising most of his work.

Nico sighs.

"You okay?" Jason asks, and of course he picks up on Nico's distress immediately.

"I'm fine." Nico says, rubbing a hand down his face. "Just...writer's block. That's all."

Jason nods, his golden hair shimmering in the light. "Oh. Maybe you should take a break? I know that sometimes helps."

Nico shakes his head. He couldn't afford to take a break. He had to be finished with the first manuscript by December; that only left him with four months, and he wasn't even close to finishing. "I can't."

"Come on, Nico." A shiver runs down his spine at the sound of his name on Jason's lips. "You've been working nonstop. A few hours isn't going to derail all of your progress."

The dark haired boy sighs tiredly. "No, I really-"

"How about I take you to the park? Get some fresh air, stretch your legs. It'll be good." Jason says cheerfully, a smile plastered on his handsome face.

"I'm not a dog, Grace." Nico scowls at the boy.

Jason sinks lower in his chair. "I know that. I didn't-I just-" He lets out a puff of air. "I just think it would be good, ya know?"

"I'm not really suppose to leave the building." Nico chews on his thumbnail, thinking back to all the times he's snuck out before, just to get a change of scenery.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if anything happens."

Warmth bloomed in Nico's chest. Jason will protect me. He chants in his head, fighting the urge to smile. Stop it, he chides himself. Don't fall for another straight guy. Wasn't Percy enough pain for you?

"Get changed and we'll head out." Jason rises to his full height and begins to stand near the entrance of the door. "Go on. I'll wait."

Nico didn't usually like being told what to do most of the time, but he found himself being obedient to his bodyguard. Something about Jason's voice and his posture; he was a natural born leader. Nico shivers.

He quickly changes into black ripped jeans and a black and gray striped sweater. He pulls his combat boots on and decides not to even bother with his hair. He wrestles it into a low ponytail and shrugs in the mirror. He never was very attractive. Why is he getting so self conscious about his looks now?

"Okay." He says existing the bathroom after quickly brushing his teeth. "Let's go."

He follows Jason out of the apartment and down the elevator. Once they exit the building, Nico pulls his arms closer to his chest; it was pretty cold already for September.

"Do you want my jacket?" Jason asks. Of course he noticed that Nico was cold. The dark haired boy just shakes his head. "No, it's okay." The idea of wearing Jason's jacket, surrounded in his scent and body heat was enough to make his head spin.

They hadn't even taken five steps when Nico heard screaming. Jason was immediately alert and reached for his gun. Nico squeals as a strong arm wraps around his waist. He find himself pulled into his bodyguard's warm and solid chest. Color rising to his cheeks.

"Oh my God! Oh my God!" A chorus of female voices comes from behind them. Nico rolls his eyes. "Don't worry, Jason. It's just-"

"Nico di Angelo! I'm like your biggest fan!" Both boys turn to see a group of girls approaching them, giggling and squealing. One is holding a book closely to her chest, while the others timidly stand a few feet away, whispering to each other.

"Hi." Nico greets shyly. He always gets anxious when meeting fans, since they were always so unpredictable. He leans closer into Jason's chest. The blond's arm is still wrapped around his waist protectively.

"Could you maybe sign my book?" The girl asks, approaching Nico with a pen and a copy of his latest book in the series. He forces a smile on his face. "Sure."

He reluctantly steps out of Jason warm embrace. He cracks open the book- it's brand new- and signs his name on the front page. "We've been waiting out here for hours!" One girl says. She walks closer to her friend, wwringing her hands together. "I loved the latest book. It was amazing."

A small smile works its way onto his face. "Thank you."

"When is the next one coming out?" A third girl says. She joins her friends with a shy smile on her face.

Nico shrugs. "I'm in the middle of writing it. Should be some time next year."

"OMG, I can't wait that long!" The first girl says. She clutches the book to her chest. "I've gotta know what happens! You left us on a cliffhanger!"

Nico gives them a nervous laugh. "You'll have to be patient."

The girls squeal and giggle. Then, their eyes work their way up above Nico's head to Jason. They all collectively blush. The first girl smirks at him and says, "Wow. Your boyfriend is really hot."

Nico's entire face turns a dark shade of red. "Oh, um- he's not- we're not-"

Much to Nico's surprise, Jason laughs above him. "Thank you."

"We're not dating." Nico stammers out, the words in his mouth tasting like acid.

"So you're single?" The middle girl speaks up, a blush on her cheeks.

"Yes, I am." Jason says. Nico looks up at his bodyguard and sees a light blush on his handsome features. "But, sorry ladies, I play for the other team."

Nico freezes.

"Oh." The girls whine collectively. "Why are all the hot guys always gay?"

Jason chuckles, scratching the back of his awkwardly. "That's sweet of you."

"Can I have a hug?" One of the girl's says. She's bouncing on her heels, a smile plastered on her face so wide it looks like it hurts.

Nico doesn't register she's talking to him, until Jason places a strong hand on his shoulder, staring down at him with curious blue eyes. "Oh." Nico says, trying to shake himself out of his current state of shock. "Yeah, sure."

The girl squeezes him so hard he thinks his ribs will crack. She smells like coffee. Nico hates it when fans asks for hugs, but he never tells them no. He loves his fans, despite how uncomfortable they sometimes make him feel.

When she lets go, he feels Jason's light touch on his waist, gently pulling him backwards towards him. Nico's heart flutters in his chest. It's his job to protect you. These touches mean nothing. He tells himself. Reluctantly, he steps away from Jason and crosses his arms over his chest.

Eventually the girls wave goodbye and walk back down the sidewalk, giggling as they go.

"Hey." Jason says softly, and he places a hand on the small of Nico's back. He can feel Jason's warmth bleed through the material of his sweater. "Everything okay?"

Nico nods his head and pulls his arms tighter across his chest, trying to conserve what little body heat he has. Once of the worst things about being as skinny as he is, is the fact that he is always cold. "Let's go." Nico whispers, moving his feet in the direction of the crosswalk.

Jason followers close behind.

Nico's mind is buzzing and racing with thoughts and feelings. So, Jason was gay? That's probably why his relationship didn't work out. Nico snuck a glance over at his bodyguard. He didn't exactly look like the stereotypical gay guy at all. In fact, he looked as straight as an arrow. Jason resembled the popular jock that has a heart of gold and never did anything wrong in his life. The Golden Boy of every college, with the most beautiful girl hanging off his arm. He was the kind of guy every girl had a hopeless crush on, and he always let them down in the nicest way.

Why couldn't Jason be an asshole? Why did he have to be so..so..him? Nico never thought of himself as having a type, but everything about Jason reeled him in. He's tall, handsome, strong, and literally glows in the sun. This little crush would be so much easier to deal with if Jason wasn't so goddamn perfect.

He sped up his pace as they walked across the street, trying to put some distance between him and Jason, but the blond's long and muscular legs kept up with him easily. Nico glared over at him.

They approached Central Park and began to walk along the sidewalk. Nico looks up and admires the red and yellow leaves decorating the trees. Close by, the smell of cinnamon and pumpkin wafted from a coffee shop. Fall was always his mother's favorite season. The changing leaves and the smells and chilly days always reminded him of her.

Nico shivers once more when a guest of wind blows directly into him. "Want something warm to drink?" Jason asks. "I'd be doing a terrible job as your body guard if I allow you to freeze to death."

Nico rolls his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic." He says, although a warm cup of coffee sounded pretty good right now. His feet wondered over to the coffee shop, a Starbucks, with Jason following behind.

"Let me order for you." He says, a lazy smile is on his lips. "You've gotta try the pumpkin spice lattes. They're awesome."

Nico actually laughs at that. "Do I look like a Caucasian teenage girl to you?"

"No." Jason rolls his eyes and nibbles on his bottom lip and Nico can't take his eyes off of him. "And that's just a stereotype. I like them myself."

Nico crosses his thin arms over his chest. "Fine. But, you're paying."

The blond laughs. "Okay."

That's how Nico finds himself, five minutes later, grasping a steaming cup of coffee in his hand that wreaks of pumpkin spice. He takes a tentative sip and scrunches up his nose. It was way too sweet in his opinion.

At the sound of chuckling, Nico looks over at his bodyguard who is smiling over the brim of his cup.

"What?" Nico asks sharply.

Jason just shrugs innocently. "You look cute when you scrunch up your nose like that."

Nico freezes, his eyes wide. Did Jason just really call him cute?

The blonde's face turns a dark shade of red and stammers out, "I-I mean-not that I...well, it's just that-"

"Thanks." Nico mutters, taking another sip from his drink, trying to hide his own blush. Jason just called him cute! What was he suppose to do? What did that mean? He remembers Bianca saying something about the difference between 'cute' and 'hot'. 'Cute' was something you called a puppy. 'Hot' was someone you wanted to fuck. So, what did that make Nico?

He decides not to think about it. He breaths the chilly air into his lungs, and it's refreshing after being cooped up in his room for the past couple of days. Nico stares up into the sky; it's an overcast day today, the clouds like a thick blanket over the city of New York. He loves days like this. Sunny days always, for some odd reason, piss him off.

"So..." Jason says, taking a sip of his coffee. A silence has fitted between them, and of course Jason feels the need to fill it. "How long have you been writing for?"

Nico hates small talk with a passion. He doesn't want anyone knowing his business and honestly, he doesn't care about the other person's problems either. He just wants to be left alone. But, he doesn't want to be rude to the person who's job it is to keep him from dying, so he obliges.

"Honestly since as long as I knew how to write." Nico shrugs. "I've always been making up stories, no matter how stupid they were."

Jason nods. His blonde hair catches in the light, and it looks like he's wearing a halo. "Have you always wanted to be a writer then?"

Nico bites his bottom lip. "Um, I guess? It's kind of the only thing I'm somewhat good at." He gives the blonde a dry chuckle, but Jason just frowns at his statement.

"That's not true." Jason says.

"How would you know?" Nico asks bitterly. He decides the small talk is over. Jason didn't need to know his business.

His bitterness throws Jason off, and that stupid smile is wiped off his face. Nico feels a pang in his chest for being so cold, but it's for the best. He can't develop feelings for Jason, even if he is gay. That would just make it ten times worse, knowing he could be with Jason if he wasn't so...so...so him. No, it was defiantly better this way.

There was a beat of silence between them, until Jason speaks up. "You know, I never wanted to be a police officer when I was younger."

Nico gazes upwards at his bodyguard. "Really?"

The blonde nods. "I knew I wanted to help people, I just didn't know how." Jason chuckles a bit, and Nico feels body tingle. "I always liked being the hero."

"You don't say." Nico mutters, taking another sip of his way too sweet coffee.

"My sister thought I'd be good in politics, but that just wasn't for me." Jason shrugs.

Nico snorts. "You're too sweet to be a politician. Plus, you probably suck at lying."

Jason blushes. "You think I'm...sweet?"

Nico feels his entire face redden. "Um," His mouth feels dry. "I-I, well, I mean like, you're nice?" He awkwardly casts his gaze downwards. "You remind me of a golden retriever sometimes."

At that, Jason lets out a heart warming laugh. "That is not the first time someone has said that to me. I guess that's my spirit animal."

"You're what?" Nico's lips twinge in amusement.

"My spirit animal." Jason says, smiling. Nico has to look away to hide his blush. "You know, the animal that embodies your personality the most."

Nico rolls his eyes. "There's no such thing."

"Of course there is!" Jason chuckles. He nudges Nico with his elbow, and the boy gives him a half hearted glare. "Like you, for instance, are definitely a raccoon."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, think about it." Jason puts his hands up in mock surrender. "You stay up through out the night, have deep bags under your eyes- no offense-"

"-Some taken-"

"-You're small, and you hiss at people you don't like-"

"-I do not-"

"And you have small hands."

Nico looks down at his palms and fingers, examining the callouses he gets from writing. His fingers are thin and long, his skin so translucent he can see the ligaments on the back of his hands. "My hands are normal sized, thank you very much."

"Still smaller than mine." Jason teases, holding up his right hand. Nico hesitantly lift his hand and presses his palms against Jason's. The blonde's hand dwarfs his own, and Nico can feel the warmth of Jason's skin. It makes his fingers and toes tingle.

"Well, maybe you just have enormous hands." Nico says teasingly. His heart is beating rapidly.

Jeez, Nico." Jason mutters. Nico's heart practically stops in his chest when Jason folds his fingers over his own, warming them to the touch. "You're fingers are freezing."

On instinct, Nico pulls away quickly. His brain is in a state of complete panic. Too far, too far, that was too far, he thinks. He tucks his hands under his arms. "They're always like that." He stammers out.

Jason seems completely unfazed by what just happened. He smirks into his cup. "You have circulation issues."

Nico rolls his eyes and tries to control his breathing. He stays silent for a few moments, staring up at the tree tops and admiring their leaves. Gods, he loves fall.

Jason clears his throat. "So, those girls back there..."

Nico gazes over at him with wide eyes. "Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

"Does that happen a lot?" Jason asks, his lips turned upwards.

Nico nods. "Wow." Jason says. "I didn't know you were famous."

He snorts. "I'm not. Outside of the city, I'm a nobody."

"Oh, I don't believe that." Jason shrugs his broad shoulders, and smiles down at the smaller boy.

"Believe what you want." Nico says plainly. He glares down at the cup in his hand, angry at himself for being shaken up so easily. Didn't he have any sense of control?

Nico lets out a small yawn, trying to cover it with the back of his hand. Jason picks up on it immediately.

"You tired?" He asks.

"Just a little." Nico shrugs.

They approach Gapstow Bridge, and Jason stops and drapes his arms over the edge, staring out at the water. Nico mimics him.

"Have you lived in New York all your life?" Jason asks suddenly.

Nico shakes his head. "I was born in Venice and lived there since I was eight. Then we immigrated to the U.S."

Jason bites down on his bottom lip, and Nico can't take his eyes away. "That explains why you and your father can speak fluent Italian."

Nico nods, gazing out at the water and watches as leaves shed off of trees float on the surface. "What about you?" Nico tentatively asks.

"Uh, kinda." Jason says. "I was born around the San Francisco Bay Area. I moved here when I was around... two?" The blonde thinks for a moment. "Yeah, two. That was when my mom lost custody."

Nico freezes for a moment. "Oh, I-I'm sorry." He stammers out.

Jason waves his hand dismissively. "It's okay."

Nico pulls his arms closer around his body, trying to keep warm. "So...what happened?"

Jason's eyebrows lift off his forehead in surprise. "If you're okay with answering." Nico quickly adds, already cursing himself for asking in the first place.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Jason shrugs and stares back out at the water. "Well, um, after I was born my dad left, and my mom became an alcoholic. He checked in on us a couple times, I think, but he lived across country and was busy with his job. I guess he had no idea, until my mom crashed the car with my sister and I in it. She was drunk." Jason shrugs fiddling with the cup in his hand. "He got full custody after that. So, he and my step mom basically raised me."

Nico nods silently, not really knowing what to say. "Oh." Was all he could make out.

Jason nods. "Yeah. But, I love the city and I'm glad I moved here. I've been back to San Francisco a few times before, and it's never felt like home to me."

He's not as golden as I had thought, Nico thinks. Jason looked liked the kinda of man that was born with a silver spoon in his mouth. He seems as if he came from a good family; a loving family that adored him to no end. And how could they not? Jason was perfect. Even knowing about his past, Nico thinks it's made him even more perfect. Jason was his own hero in his own story.

Nico lets out another small yawn, trying to hide it with his hand.

Jason gives him a small, adoring look that makes Nico go all warm on the inside. "Come on," Jason says, placing a warm hand between the boy's shoulder blades. "Let's get you home."

.~.

Nico drags his feet up the staircase to his room. Being up for a total of 36 hours, the fatigue was beginning to settle in. It was odd, since Nico was used to not getting a lot of sleep. He stayed up for three days straight after a surge of inspiration hit him one time.

But, there was no time sleep. He needed to keep working on his piece. He's already wasted an hour walking in circles with Jason. He had to sit down and at least write a page before doing anything else. Nico hated days like these; Days where writer's block was constantly in the way and he could barely type a word down. It didn't help that he had the most gorgeous man only a few yards away that sent him into a spiral of gay panic every other minute.

He sat down at his desk and re-tied his hair back up. Nico rolled up his sleeves and got to work.

Aaaand... nothing.

Nothing was sticking. He finds himself reading the same sentence over and over again, and none of his work makes sense. It's all garbage, he thinks, so tempted to delete the whole thing and just start over. Nico rubs a frustrated hand over his face and groans. What was he going to do?

He mindlessly scrolls through his laptop, stopping here and there to correct a few grammatical issues. Other than that, today was a waste. He wasn't in the mood and he couldn't concentrate for shit. He keeps replaying the conversation him and Jason were having.

Jason thinks you're cute.

Shut up, he tells himself.

Jason thinks you're cute.

Shut up!

He sighs, frustrated, and folds his arms onto the surface of his desk, resting his head on top. Nico can hear Jason breathing and tapping his leg against the coffee table. He allows his mind to wonder.

What would it feel like to be pressed up against his chest, listening to his heartbeat? Jason wrapping his thick, strong arms around his body and kiss his hair lovingly, their legs tangled in the sheets. The blonde would be humming too, running his fingers through his hair and giving him small forehead kisses. And then Nico would slowly drift off to sleep in Jason's protective grasp, feeling safe and loved and...

His eyelids grow heavy, his body sinking into his plush desk chair. He drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if we compared hand sizes in Central Park👉👈 Lol, just kidding...unless?  
> See ya'll in the next one!


End file.
